I'm Only Human
by Outcastfur
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki finds himself entangled in a strange new world, where humanity is all but destroyed. Losing the will to fight, mankind must decide to trust him or perish in a sea of demons. What happens next will lead the Uzumaki to know the secret behind his name and just how weak a person can truly become. After all behind all those guns and gears…she's only human.
1. Heavens Fall

**A/N: Heya everyone! It's finally here! The remake for the Naruto and Kantai collection fanfic crossover. I know most of you are excited, but first I need to address some things.**

 **First of all I picked Kaga out of all the girls to be the new main female protagaint. Now I didn't do this without thought. I had long conversations with people in PM about this, aswell as with some of my friends in real life. So Kaga it is, and with that Kaga will act a bit different in the beginning, but reason being will be covered at the end of this chapter.**

 **Alright now that, that's covered, this story will have a very different tone then the original story. It'll start off differently but will mainly have the same storyline with the same characters. So please give it a chance.**

 **Now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Kantai Collection franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **I'm Only Human Chapter one: Heavens Fall**

 **Location: San Diego, United States Of America**

 **Date: Unknown**

 **Unit: Unknown**

"Vice Admiral!…Vice Admrial Stacker!"

"H-Huh?" The man asked his eyes shooting open, only to see a blurry figure trying to shake him awake. The man tried to shake the blurriness from his eyes but had no success. He tried to stand up, but quickly stumbled, "Come on James!" The voice said, as he felt someone support him and his vision began to clear, "We don't have much time the last transport is leaving." The figure said, as the man's vision completely came back to him. But what awaited him was complete horror…

He was limping along the runway of a makeshift airfield, towards a lone C-17 as dozens of other transports were seen in the smoke filled skies above. They all headed towards the open ocean, away from the land. Everything was coming back to him now. The final attack, the evacuation, and the crash, "Stacker? Honey come on stay with me." The person said. He looked to the source to see a very familiar and fairly tall women, helping him to the to the plane. She had ocean blue eyes along with long, blonde curly hair. She wore an outfit straight out of the old pinup posters from World War II. This was none other then the USS. Iowa. His Secretary Ship, and other things…

"Enemy contacts behing us. We don't have much time." Iowa said, looking behind them as they neared the loading ramp. He could see various other Ship girls shooting their guns up into the sky protecting the plane. Suddenly he felt another person help him go faster. He looked for the source only to see a smaller girl with grey hair tired into twin-tails. She wore a red and white Japanese shortened Miko uniform, that had almost been torn to shreds, "Honestly Admiral this isn't the time to be lazying around." She said with a smirk, as they reached the C-17.

"Thanks Zuikaku." Stacker finally said, as they passed another Ship Girl, she was directing other girls in directions. "Come on! Hurry up! Get him seated!" She called out, as a cluster of bombs struck the airfield. Stacker noticed Iowa clenching her teeth, as she sat him down, "We're going as fast as we can Kirishima." Zuikaku called out, walking over to her.

"I'm just trying to make sure we all get out of her safely." She called out, "And especially with the Vice Admiral in this condition someone has too." She added pointing over to Stacker, then turning her head back out to the other girls, "Everyone on board we're leaving now!" As soon as her words echoed out, all the girls began to run up the ramp. Zuikaku looked at her with concern, before turning away. "I just hope you know what you're doing Kirishima. Stacker really didn't put you in charge."

The Battleship in turn nodded her head, and helped pull in the last ship girl, "We're all aboard! Pilots get us out of here!"

"Yes ma'am." Echoed a voice through the on board speaker. A moment later the C-17 began to take off from the runway. All the girls quickly took their seats, along with some soldiers that had made it on board with them. Iowa sat beside Stacker and Zuikaku sat on the other side, watching the plane pull away from the runway, as the loading ramp had yet to shut.

Iowa held onto Stackers hand tightly and Zuikaku gripped her seat tightly, as they passed over the ruined city of America's last stronghold. Bodies in the street, uncontrollable fires, enemies everywhere. "I still can't believe the Abyssals did all this." Zuikaku said, clenching her teeth, "All of these innocent people and for what? We still don't know what they want.…."We'll be back here I swear it. One day we'll retake it. I swear."

The world was hell, at-least it looked like that from above. As the C-17 began to accelerate faster and faster until the ramp finally closed and they were clear of the city, "Don't worry Zuikaku we will." Kirishima said, walking up to her and gripping her shoulder. A moment later the speaker in the cargo bay came to life, "Vice Admiral we're clear of enemy airspace. It seems they don't seem interested in following us. Where to now sir?"

Kirishima was about to say something, but Stacker quickly raised his hand, and began to get up from his seat, "I got this Kirishima."

"Y-Yes sir." She said, watching him stand.

He stood up and looked around. Ship girls and soldiers alike stared at him. Waiting from him to speak. To command them. He took a deep breath, then began to speak "Rendezvous with the fleets at Hawaii, then..." He trained off, looking at the girls around him. Kirishima and Zuikaku stared with hope in their eyes. He sighed slightly again then narrowed his eyes, "Make course for Japan."

 **I'm Only Human**

.

.

The year is 20XX, humanity is locked in a brutal war of attrition with a mysterious and deadly enemy known only as the Abyssals.

 **We are losing...**

The Abyssals have crushed every major nation in a matter of years with their overwhelming war machine. Billons have died. Country after country destroyed. The most powerful nations couldn't stand up to their might. Even with the help of the even more mysterious ship girls. Girls with the power and heart of age old war ships that can combat Abyssals head to head. Mankind will not last much longer in this war.

Now with the sudden whispers that the United States has fallen, all remaining militaries are converging on the Island nation of Japan for a last ditch effort to pull all their resources and counterattack the Abyssals. But success looks bleak. It is only a temporary solution at best. Humanity would need a miracle at best to save them... But the war continues, and mankind doesn't plan to go out with a whimper.

* * *

 **Location: North Philippine Sea**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Combined Fleet Girls, Japanese Self Defense Force.**

The warm waters of the Northern Philippines sea washed over her body, as she layed on top of the water. Her tattered and torn, white and blue uniform sank slightly into the sea. Her eyes remained closed as she sank further and further into the water. Even with the sound of dozens of aircraft filling the skies. Enemy aircraft. But she didn't care anymore. Her mission was over. Her comrades and friends all dead. They had won… the Abyssals had won, "I-It's over." She said aloud, opening her eyes, staring up at the now twilight sky. "To die on such a beautiful night." She began, as shooting stars started to jet across the skies. Her eyes soon started to fill with tears, "A-Akagi-San I'm sorry. I couldn't win this war or s….survive it." The girl said, clutching her hand tightly. "I failed this world….and you." She added, releasing her hand.

She desperately tried to get up, but had no success. The damage she had taken was too late. There was nothing she could do… this was the end, and she knew it. A lone tear slowly rolled off of her cheek, as she shut her eyes. She could hear multiple footsteps approaching her from across the water. But even if she still had the strength to fight she wouldn't be able to stand up against the Abyssals in her current state, "Southern Oni we found one of them that's still alive." A feminine voice said above her. The Abyssals. They had found her finally in the mess of the battlefield.

A moment later another pair of footsteps approached her. They felt a bit heavier and slower then the others, "Oh?" Another voice asked, as the girl began to open her eyes. But as they opened, her eyes instantly narrowed. Surrounding her were four Ta-class battleships and standing directly above her was none other then the Southern Oni, "It's a Japanese Aircraft Carrier. Originally meant to be a Tosa-class battleship but later converted into the Japanese Aircraft carrier Kaga." One of the Ta-class informed her superior with a small but demonic smirk.

The Demon smirked as well, but only hers was much more prominent, "Oh the Japanese? I haven't fought them in awhile. Heh. Their girls are so pathetic. Hardly even militarized. I'm surprised you've survived this long in the war." She said, gripping the girl by the neck and hoisting her up in the air like she was a simple plaything. Just the sight of this Abyssal gave Kaga a pounding headache.

Dangling by her feet the girl gripped the demons arm that was grabbing her and began to struggle, 'Y-You talk to much.' She said in her head, clenching her teeth in pain against the still prominent headache. There was nothing she could do. The Oni's smirk only got larger, as she reared back her fist and punched the girl in the stomach, "You're so weak. Kaga correct? You and Akagi were like sister correct?" She asked, not expecting an answer. "You shame her by being alive! You pathetic filth!" Southern Oni added, punching her in the stomach again. The girl now known as Kaga had to resist the urge to throw up, the demons punched were incredibly powerful, "Heh. You look so dreadful dear." She said, squeezing her tighter.

Kaga tried to keep a stoic expression on her face, but the Abyssal was beginning to break her. And they both knew it. The things the Southern Demon said were horrifying and disgusting. Her already bruised mind couldn't handle much more of the abuse from the monster. The pounding only increased in her head, increasing the painful sensation wrapping around her mind. Just like it had many times before, only this time it was different. 'This wasn't good.' She thought clenching her teeth harder.

The Oni then looked back to the Ta-classes, "What should we do with her girls?" She asked, raising Kaga higher up into the air. The other Abyssals all smirked. They knew exactly what they were going to do with her, "The same thing we do with every ship girl." One of them said stepping forward and licking her lips. Oni nodded, almost in glee as she suddenly shoved Kaga below the water, "Mmm yes. Let's give her to the destroyers. They'll just love her." She smiled, as Kaga struggled under the water. She wasn't designed for this, her body would soon sink completely if she didn't do something fast. It would be the end for real. No going back after that. Who would honor all the ship girls who died here? Who would fight with the same burning passion they had? Her mind was beginning to bend and break. But most importantly would she fail humanity? The Carrier had a chance here to survive. Would she really fall now? ….

'No.'

The word echoed in her head, as she felt her mind suddenly bend and snap even further. She couldn't handle it. Her emotions, feelings, and everything possible was going haywire in her brain. She couldn't handle it! She couldn't handle anymore of this death anymore!

Her pupils suddenly constricted and she grinned. Then as if a switch went off in her head she went over the limit and broke, 'I'll kill this bitch!' She screamed out in her mind, as she started to pull the Oni's arm.

Not being prepared for this, the demon was suddenly pulled onto to the surface of the water, but then started to sink. She couldn't hold the Carriers weight, "D-Dammit!" The Southern Oni called out, letting go of Kaga's neck. The Carrier immediately sprang back to the surface, and punched the Oni directly in the face. Causing her to tumble over onto the ocean surface.

All the Ta-class battleships watched in shock, not even noticing that Kaga a now took out a hidden blade, and was heading towards one of them. The Carrier narrowed her eyes coldly approaching the first Abyssal, "Sink!" She screamed out plunging her blade directly into the Ta-classes forehead. Killing her instantly. The other Abyssal next to her tried to back away in fear, but it was already too late. Kaga moved like lightly. She gripped the Battleships neck in seconds and sliced it in one swift movement.

A moment later both of the Abyssal fell over dead on the water and began to sink. Kaga smirked evilly at her handiwork, but then a moment later in one swift motion a hand gripped the side of her head. She clenched her teeth, and a moment later her face was slammed into the Southern Demon's knee, "Disrespectful fat bitch!" The Abyssal shouted out, grabbing her by the arm and throwing her across the water.

Kaga skid across the water until she came to an abrupt stop. At this point the meteor shower had gotten more intense. Staring up at it she gripped the side of her now bleeding head. Her pupils quickly returned to normal from being constricted, and she slumped on the waters surface. The Oni panted slightly watching her. 'Was this ship girl alright in the head?' She asked herself, staring at her. Kaga in the mean time stared down at her reflection in the water, "I will not give up here…..not like this!" She shouted out, lifting her head up only to be met with a kick across the face by the Demons boot. The Carrier fell over backwards onto the water. The Demon followed up by slamming her foot on top of Kaga's stomach. Southern Oni stared coldly at her, while the remaining Ta-class battleships approached her almost nervously from behind. Something had spooked them.

The Oni smirked and slammed her foot against Kaga again, then looked back towards her subordinates, "Take her away!" She ordered, digging her foot deeper into the young women. She grunted in pain, staring up at the monster in defiance. The Abyssal waited for a moment for the Ta-classes to appear. But after another second they didn't appear. The Demon turned her head to them with an annoyed scowl. In turn one of the Ta-classes walked forward, "Um Oni? She asked, moving up to her with concern filling her face, "What is it? She asked, crossing her arms and getting concerned to why they were not following her orders. The Ta-class gripped the side of her head, listening into something, "Radar is picking up a new target."

The Oni narrowed her eyes, "Where from!" She shouted. They had torn apart every ship girl in the area. If she had missed more then one it would've looked badly to her superiors. But now something seemed off. All of the Ta-classes were shaking. As if they were afraid of something, "Where!" The demon asked again, grabbing the Abyssal and gripping the collar of her shirt, "D-Directly above Oni!" She shouted out, causing the head Abyssal to look directly above her. What she saw caused her eye to widen.

A red fireball blazed above them, descending directly onto their position, "Is that a comet?" One of the Ta-class asked, moving to get a better view of it, giving Kaga a clear view as well. Her eyes focused on it. At first she was alarmed but then was fascinated by it. She was either incredibly lucky or now in the worst possible situation of her life right now.

But before they knew it the amazing red fireball accelerated and smashed violently almost directly on top of them. Scattering the group.

What happened next transpired in seconds. Thinking quickly Kaga grabbed onto one of the Ta-classes and used her as a shield, as the resulting fireball erupted toward them. She could feel the intense heat start to disintegrate the Ta-class before she herself was flung from the area. The Carrier soared through the sky until smashed into the water a good distance away from the area. Coming to an abrupt stop a second later. The entire area went quiet.

Kaga slowly lifted up her head trying to get her bearings, "W-What was that?" She asked beginning to stand up. But suddenly gripped the side of her head in pain, as a ringing noise interrupted everything and filled her mind. The Carriers right hand shook uncontrollably, and a bright image suddenly flashed across Kaga's mind. She clenched her teeth madly, 'S-Stop it!' The girl yelled out in her head.

But then just like that the noise was gone, the small headache was still present in her head though. Kaga tried to stabilize her mind. A loud groan suddenly took her away from that and she remembered her original task. So in spite of what just happened Kaga continued to get up and take a good look of whatever impacted in front of her.

However the sight that she was met with was shocking. Kaga couldn't see an Abyssal in sight anymore, but now the spot where she had just stood was smoking. Like what it would have looked like if it had impacted on solid ground, 'Strange.' She thought to herself. Then towards the center of all of this it started to bubble. She braced herself for anything. Could it have been some Abyssal weapon? But a moment later she watched something float up to the surface. She couldn't tell what it was from where she was at. The Carrier needed to get closer.

But as she started to move the young women winched in pain and suddenly gripped her right arm in pain. Kaga looked down at it, only to see the left sleeve of her uniform soaked in blood, "O-Ow." She stuttered out, putting pressure on the wound. That wasn't good. Another wound meant that she was closer to sinking now.

After another moment of composing herself, Kaga was brought back to reality, as the object began to move and a groan was heard. 'A person?' She thought to herself. The girls first instincts were to help and before she knew it she had begun to limp towards it. The Carrier looked back at her outfit, it was in complete shambles. No longer operational. She was completely vulnerable as she walked up to whatever this thing was, "H-Hello?" She asked getting closer. As her eyes rested on the person, they widen in shock.

A man…..a fairly young man rested ontop of the water. Kaga tilted her head slightly, "H-Hello? Are you okay?" She asked aloud, scanning the man's body. He didn't appear to be an Abyssal, but he was in pretty bad shape. Even then she moved closer to get a better look. From what she could see he wore a very tore and battered orange and black jacket. Along with that he wore torn orange pants and a black forehead protector with symbol she had never seen before. It had looked like he had just been in a major fire fight. Blood dripped from his forehead. Her eyes narrowed in concern, as she moved to stand above him, and began to examine the source of the blood. But as she did, Kaga began to inspect his facial features. However as she did this the Carrier slightly gasped at the sight of his cheeks. Three whisker like marks covered each of them. Could they have been tattoos? Other then that he looked like a pretty ordinary human, but she was also intrigued by his irregular spiky blonde hair.

"U..…U….Uhh." The man groaned, his body moving slightly in the water. Kaga's instincts immediately kicked in and she bent down. The blondes eyes slowly opened and stared up at the girl. Her amber brown eyes instantly locked with the man's bright ocean blue eyes. The ever present pain in the back of her head faded instantly, as she stared. Kaga couldn't keep her eyes off of him. How could his eyes even be that bright? A small unseen blush appeared on her now stoic face before the blonde began to speak, "W-What? Who are you?"

"I'm Kaga." She said, trying to keep her usual composure. But in her head there were multiple questions bouncing around. The main one was why the pain suddenly stopped the moment she saw him?

"I-I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Shinobi from Konoha. T-That was one hell of a fall." He said weakly staring up at her. Kaga could tell he wasn't in a very good condition. But then again falling out of the sky would do that to anyone, 'I'm just surprised he survived the fall.' She thought to herself. Still he did seem odd. They way he looked and the way he was dressed was evidence enough. Nevertheless she still had to get him out of here before more Abyssals showed up, "Well Naruto we need to get you out of here. It isn't safe." She began, bending down and going to help him.

"Mmm. She's right it isn't safe here." A voice suddenly said with a crazed tone behind her. Kaga turned her head just in time to see a fist filling her entire field of vision, "Ah!" She yelped out, as she was sent flying onto the waters surface. Kaga rolled for a moment then quickly got back to her feet only to be met with The Southern Oni standing directly in front of her with a bloody smile. Her entire body was either badly bruised or dripping in blood from various wounds, "Well hello there little Carrier! Thought I was dead?!" She shouted suddenly gripping Kaga's throat and lifting her up. "I'm going to crush your little throat!" She added, beginning to squeeze the life out of her. Kaga struggled and tried her best to get out of her grip, but wasn't having much success. All that anger from earlier had suddenly faded.

But as this transpired the blonde raised his head, watching everything unfold, "Hey leave her alone!" He shouted, beginning to stand up on the water. Although neither of the girls were paying attention to him. But in response to the boys protest The Southern Demon only increased the pressure, "N-No." Was all she could muster, beginning to lose consciousness as her windpipe began to break under the force of the Oni. "That's right! Die! Die! Die! DIE!" The Demon screamed sadisticly. Kaga looked into her eyes, the Abyssal had the same crazed expression she was sure she had just a little while ago. The Southern Demon smirks, and began to speak, "I'll crush the life from-" But her rant was instantly cut short, as a fist connected with her cheek and she was sent flying across the water.

Kaga was immediately released from the Oni's grip and began to fall to the waters surface. Having already sustained heavy damage she wouldn't even be able to stay afloat. She closed her eyes and braced for the sudden rush of water that would soon approach her.

"Huh?" The Carrier asked aloud, opening her eyes. She had never even hit the water. Someone had caught her on the way down. She slowly looked up to the person, "Hey are you okay?" The blonde haired man asked, smiling down at her as he stood on the water. Kaga in turn was speechless, as she looked up at him. But in her mind a million different questions were spinning in her head. How did he do that to the Demon? How was he standing on the water? Again how did he make the pain stop? Something clicked in her mind as she looked at the blonde, another switch went off in her head. A blush soon followed this mental action.

"Uh Kaga?" The blonde asked again.

His words instantly brought her out of the daze and the unknown blush turned into a blush of embarrassment this time, "U-Uh yeah. Thank you Naruto. But um how did you do that?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

She tried to compose herself a bit better, "Well I've never seen a human go head to head with an Abyssal. L-Let alone stand on the water." She stuttered out, gripping her blood soaked sleeve in pain.

Naruto eyes focused on her sleeve. It didn't look good, "Are you okay?" He asked.

Kaga had her eyes squeezed shut for a moment from the pain, "Y-Yeah- Look out!" She screamed opening her eyes just in time to see the Oni speeding behind Naruto. Hand posed to strike him.

Naruto turned his head, but didn't have enough time to fully dodge the attack. So instead he covered Kaga completely. As a result the Oni slashed him clean across the back with a smirk. But the blonde didn't let that stop him, he instantly reared his elbow back, which struck her across the face. The Southern Oni was sent back a few feet with a smirk, "Tch." Naruto groaned, gripping his back in pain. He lifted up his head and turned around. Staring the Demon down, but he wasn't the only one pissed off. Kaga stared at the Oni menacingly, as her pupils constricted, and they glazed over. She didn't know why she acted like this. But just the thought of this man being hurt drove her over the deep end.

"Well. Well. Looks like it was a weapon from the humans." The Southern Oni giggled, trying to stare down Naruto, as well. But the blonde wasn't going to be intimidated by her. "I-I really don't know what's going on here. But I do know one thing. I won't sit idly by while you try to hurt a defenseless women!" He shouted, clenching his teeth. The Oni simply smirked, and began to move towards the two. But as she did this Naruto began to move his fingers in a strange way, "Magic tricks human?" The Southern Demon asked with a laugh, "You can't be serious!" She screamed out, rushing them.

Naruto smirked as he finished, "Shadow clone justu!" He shouted as a puff of white smoke appeared to his side and a identical copy of himself stood with his arms crossed. The Oni eyes widen in confusion, and she hesitated for a moment….

But the clone wasn't confused. He used this time to strike first. The copy rushed towards her, with determination. Oni narrowed her eyes as he approached, she didn't care what this man was. All she knew now was that he had to be defeated. She was prepared. But as the copy neared her he disappeared, "Huh?" The Oni asked, only to be met with a punch to the side of her face a split second later. Then the copy appeared behind her and slammed her head into the water with his fist. She tried to retaliate but had no success, as the clone pick her up and kicked her directly in the gut. Causing her to be sent flying across the water. Oh how the tides have turned.

Kaga was amazed as she watched his feat. He had done what not even one of their capital ships could do to an Abyssal. Musashi would be jealous of him. He was certainly not an ordinary human either. Standing on water, creating copies of himself, and having more power behind his punches then a Yamato class battleship.

The Southern Demon staggered back and clenched her fist, "Stupid human. I wasn't going to hurt her. I was going to do much worse. Which won't even compare to what I'll do to you, once I get my hands on YOU!" She screamed moving back toward him in a zig-zag like motion, a strange red type of energy burning from her eyes. In turn his clone braced himself for her, and narrowing his eyes, "Not going to happen lady." The blondes said, smacking his hands together, "I'm giving you one chance to surrender!"

The Oni stopped for a moment and tilted her head madly, "Haha! Me? Surrender? To a worthless human like you? Don't make me laugh! Now die like the rest of your race!" She continued her rush towards the blonde, with a gleeful smile. Naruto could tell she was no longer in the right state of mind. He slowly took out one of his last kunai's and moved towards her as well.

Wanting to end this as soon as possible.

The clone closed the distance between the two in a matter of seconds. The Oni immediately put up her arms as a guard, but it was no use from the man's pure strength. He knocked her arms up plunged the kunai straight into her stomach, "Gah!" She cried out, being pushed back as the clone reared back his other arms, which now had a bright blue object in his right hand. The Oni's eyes widen in horror and shock, as the object neared her.

"RASENGAN!" He screamed out, slamming it into her already damaged gut. Her insides were instantly grinned into oblivion, and she was sent flying out of the water as he let go of the object. She sailed through the air until she collided with the water again. She slide across the top, then began to roll violently across the top until she smashed into the surface hard, resulting in a massive explosion infront of Kaga, Naruto and his clone. The original smirked a moment later, then dispelled his clone, before kneeling on the ground with Kaga, "Man fighting a war, battling a self-proclaimed god, then falling out of the sky really does do a number on you. You know?" He asked panting slightly, looking over at Kaga with an exhausted smile.

But the Carrier didn't say a word. Again she simply stared up at the blonde, "Are you okay?" Naruto asked, tilting his head. Kaga slowly nodded, as dozens of thoughts spiraled in her exhausted mind again, 'H-He saved me.' She said inside her head, 'And the pain in my head is gone.' Kaga's added. Her mind suddenly fractured even more and her eyes glazed over for a split second, but faded a moment later. Her mind was a complete mess.

Naruto in the meantime looked around at their surroundings. Nothing but water in every direction. This wasn't good. They needed to find a place to seek shelter soon, "Do you have a place we could stay?" He asked, looking around.

Kaga simply pointed in the direction behind him, "That way Naruto. Our Naval base is in that direction. It shouldn't take us too long to get there." She said, before going back to her state of silence.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, "Naval base?" But she didn't say a word after that, she just went back to staring blankly at the water, 'Great that's about everything I'm going to get from her. Hope she's not wrong.' He thought to himself, moving across the water towards where this Naval base hopefully resided.

* * *

 **2 Hours later**

Naruto was walking across the water, carrying Kaga on his back when an island finally came into view on the horizon. He couldn't see very far but Naruto could tell that there were structures on the Island. Even if it wasn't the naval base Kaga spoke of, atleast he had found some civilization. Maybe now he could find out where he was at, and what in the world was going on.

"Geez that took forever." The blonde said, walking across the water getting closer and closer to the Island. But suddenly something else came into view heading towards him from the island. Naruto couldn't make them out from that distance, but he could definitely tell that they were people. Having Kaga on his back, he couldn't do much so the Uzumaki decided to wait it out and see what happens.

Surprisingly the blonde was right. They were people. All young girls infact. In no time they had surrounded the two. All of them wore strange looking devices on their backs, that had cannon like weapons attached to them. Similar to the thing Kaga had. None of the girls looked alike either. All of them had a unique appearance about them. But even with their unique looks none of them seemed to be the out going type. They all simply stared at Naruto. It made him nervous.

"Hands up and don't move!" One of the girls finally ordered, stepping forward. She had short dark green hair that was covered by a hat and with that she also had a unique eye-patch covering her right eye. Naruto really couldn't describe what her outfit was like, only that she wore a black cape that covered her right shoulder. Without warning she aimed the lone gun on her right shoulder towards him, "I said hands up!" She ordered again, crossing her arms.

"Well I can't put my hands up or I'll drop her." He said, motioning back to a passed out Kaga. The girls looked and gasped at the sight of Kaga. "What are you doing with her?!" The lead girl shouted, stepping closer to him, a scowl quickly filling her face.

"If you hurt her!" Another girl shouted, stepping forward. Her guns raised as well. Scowls filled the other girls faces as well. Naruto's eyes widen and he immediately put his tried to diffuse the situation, "W-Wait it's not what you think! She was being attacked by a strange looking lady. I stepped in and saved her!" The blonde tried to explain.

The lead girl back off slightly, taking a chance, "Did this women have white skin? Strange looking eyes?" She asked.

"Yeah she did." Naruto nodded beginning to recount how what had happened when he first arrived here. Telling them about Kaga finding him and the fight with strange women. As he spoke the girls began to lower their guns and guards. Listening to the boy. "Amazing. You defeated The Southern Oni single handily?" One of them asked, a joyful and excited expression filled her face.

The lead girl began to speak up, "So it was an Abyssal then. For your sake you better not be lying. What's your name?" She asked, walking up to him, as Kaga began to stir in his back.

"Uh Naruto Uzumaki." The blonde said, as he now looked down at her. She looked bigger from further away. The girl smirked slightly, "I am Kiso. Youngest sister of the Kuma-class light cruisers. As well as the chief of harbor patrol." She said, going back to crossing her arms.

Naruto smiled at her, "Nice to meet you."

The girl now known as Kiso nodded and turned back towards the other girls, "Radio in to the Admiral! Tell him we found Kaga. As well as an interesting man." She ordered turning back to the Uzumaki slightly. One of the girls stepped forward, "Yes ma'am. Right away." She began to tap the side of her head and start relaying the message.

Kiso nodded again and turned back to Naruto who stood anxiously with a still unconscious Kaga. "Now Naruto. What are you?" She suddenly asked.

"Huh?" The Uzumaki asked, just as Kaga's eyes fluttered open.

"How are you standing on the water!" She suddenly screamed out, causing all of the girls and Naruto to tense back up, "Are you an Abyssal as well!" She added, pointing her cannon in his face. The blondes eyes widen in shock, "No normal human could-" But she was immediately interrupted as a hand reached out from behind Naruto and gripped the cannon. Kiso and the blonde tensed up, knowing exactly who the hand belonged too. The rest of the girls immediately turned their heads in shock to see Kaga holding Kiso's cannon, "Keep your hands away from him. He saved my life!" She shouted out, pupils constricting again.

"Kaga?" Naruto asked, looking back at the damaged Carrier in concern. His eyes widen at the sight of hers. Her personality certainly seemed to take a 180°. What had happened to this girl?

Kiso almost immediately jumped back in surprised at the sight of her eyes, "N-Now just calm down here Kaga." She said putting both her hands up in protest, "You're not well. You weren't even supposed to be cleared for combat yet, let alone spearhead a assault on an enemy position." She revealed. Naruto's eyes widen. Kaga was sick?

"Shut up! Back away now!" The Carrier barked, her pupils still constricted. Everyone tensed up as she shouted. Naruto looked around, watching all of the girls. This wasn't good. Things could escalate and set off like a time bomb. He needed to calm everyone down. So the blonde did the only thing he thought was right, "Hey calm down. I'm fine." He looked back at Kaga and smiled while lightly gripping her hand with his, trying to reassure the girl. The effects were almost instant, as she proceeded to lower her head in silence on the blondes back.

All the girls seemed to all sigh, watching Kaga lower her head. Kiso took a breath of relief as well. 'I'm sure glad I didn't have to use any force.' She thought to herself. Fighting a Carrier wasn't in her schedule today. But just as she as about to lower her guard and relax, one of the girls from earlier sailed over to her, "Kiso. I have word from the Admiral. He's ordered that Kaga is immediately dry-docked and transported to the med-bay."

"What about the man?" Kiso asked, greatly relieved that she would no longer have to deal with these two, "The Admiral has ordered the same for him." She said with a bow before sailing back to the rest of the girls.

Kiso nodded with a small smile before turning back to Kaga and Naruto, "Looks like we'll have to finish this conversation another time. Follow us. Slowly." She ordered to the blonde, starting to move towards the Naval base behind them.

"Yeah you got it." Naruto said, adjusting the silent Kaga on his back and moving behind Kiso towards the base. All the other girls were on each side of them, watching him carefully for any sudden movements. Naruto and the others continued towards the Naval base for a few more minutes until they finally came to the edge of a dock. Kiso climbed onto the dock, soon followed by Naruto and a few of the girls. They surrounded the blonde and Kaga. "Follow us. Don't even try anything." Kiso ordered as she began to march them through the Naval base.

Naruto looked around at all of the different types of buildings. They looked so modern and sleek, much different compared to the older buildings of his village. But with the new architecture, the blonde also saw different and unique girls staring at the group. Each of them had their own look. Naruto wondered if these girls were all the types of fighters that Kaga was? But it was a question meant for later as they walked through the doorway of a very nice looking building. He guessed this must be the bases medbay.

Inside the blonde was met with a waiting room not too different from Konaha's. Walking past the front desk Kiso nodded at a blue haired girl, she quickly nodded back to her and they continued through the waiting room.

Eventually they made it through the front of the building and now were walking in the back hallways until they came to a lone room. Kiso immediately opened the door and pointed inside, "Stay in here. Both of you. Someone will be along in a shorty to speak to you." She instructed. Naruto almost instantly followed her orders and moved into the room. He looked around, examining the place. It looked like an average check-up room in a hospital room, only with a couch pushed up against the far wall.

Seeing that they were secure, Kiso shut the door quickly. Leaving the two completely alone. Naruto quietly moved Kaga over to the lone couch, to examine her, "Jeez they could've at least given her some medical attention first." Naruto said, holding his hands up to her arm, "Kaga are you alright?" He added, his hands began to glow green as healed the wound on her arm.

"Y-Yeah." She stuttered out, not saying a word about the strange green glow coming from his hands. All she knew was that it made her entire arm feel better. She wouldn't question it. But as this thought crossed her mind, her head started to throb in main, "Tch." She said allowed, gripping the side of her head from the sudden pain, "Is your head alright?" Naruto asked out in concern, looking up at her. Kaga nodded, clenching her eyes closed. The pain was getting worse, "Here." Naruto added, putting both of his hands on her head.

"N-No stop." Kaga protested as the green energy started to form around her head. But a moment later intense pain that had been causing her so much distress, instantly faded. Her eyes widen in relief and she leaned against Naruto suddenly out of impulse. Because with the pain gone, she could now truly feel how tired she was, "What d-did you do?" She stuttered out, looking up at the blonde.

Naruto sighed, there was no use hiding it, since she's already seen him stand on the water, "Well um…I used my chakra." He revealed. The Carrier simply tilted her head in confusion.

"And what might that be?" An unknown voice said from the other end of the room. Both of them turned to see a man staring at them from the doorway. He had spiky short brunette hair, with dark brown eyes. He wore a completely white naval uniform, with various ribbons on his chest. The blonde could tell he might've been a high ranking official or something like that.

But upon the sight of the man, Kaga tried to stand up and salute, but she struggled. Naruto grabbed her arm, causing her to stop, "A-Admiral Masaki." She stuttered out, wincing.

The man now known as Masaki walked inside the room, "At ease Kaga. No need for that." He said, walking up to them and pulling up a chair from at a desk in the corner near them. "Admiral?" Naruto asked staring up at him again, his hands glowing green again as they focused on Kaga's wounds.

Masaki stared at Naruto for a moment, leaning in. He seemed to be examining his facial features, "Naruto Uzumaki wasn't it?" He finally asked, leaning back in the chair, seeming to be content with his observation. Kaga suddenly gripped onto his arm, but kept her head down. Naruto mentally sighed, 'Looks like I'm on my own for this one.' He thought to himself.

Naruto perked up, "Uh yeah. But can we worry about that later? Kaga needs some medical attention." He said, looking down at the Carrier. Even though he had healed most of her wounds, it would still probably be beneficial for her to get checked out by more certified people.

The man nodded to him, but then leaned in even more, "In time. I am Admiral Masaki Ishimaru, of the Combined Fleet Girls." He said, narrowing his eyes, as a women walked into the doorway behind them. She stared the blonde down, and leaned against the doorway. A second later Naruto brought his attention back to Masaki, "Tell me.….What are you and what is this Chakra?" He asked, Kaga's grip increasing on his shoulder.

The blonde gulped. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Meanwhile the women at the doorway watched the blonde young man, and Kaga interact as Masaki practically began to interrogate him. When she had first heard the news of the arrival of this man, she didn't know what to think. A human who could stand on water? It sounded like something out of a comic book or a some legend. Regular humans could certainty never do that, she hoped this meant something significant for this place…..and the world.

"Nagato-san!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind her. The women now known as Nagato turned her head to see a younger girl running towards her with a hand full of books and papers. She had long flowing blue hair, with equally blue eyes. Nagato instantly recognized her, "Oh Samidare." She said, turning fully just as the girl reached her panting. She quickly bowed to Nagato and handed her everything in her hands, "I brought the files on Kaga-san, that the Admiral ordered." She informed her.

Nagato smiled. She had always liked Samidare. Not only was she one of the fleets most decisive and powerful destroyers. But she also was an apprentice to Nagato herself. A secretary ship in training basically, "I'll take them. Thank you." Nagato said, beginning to look through the files herself. They were mainly after actions reports and medical records.

"I hope Kaga-san will be alright." Samidare said, looking up at Nagato with a frown. In turn the battleship placed her hand on the young destroyers shoulder, "She's strong. She'll make it." Nagato smiled, looking back to the barely still conscious Kaga. She looked incredibly tired.

Samidare sighed lightly, "Ever since….well the incident nothing's been the same. She's seemed so distance. Alone." She said, looking into the room her eyes perking up at the sight of the blonde haired man.

Nagato leaned against the wall, clutching the documents tighter, "Kaga's one of our strongest girls. She's stood fast against the Abyssals. She managed to survive that terrible mission just now. Even though all the other girls were killed in action. She'll shake this off. I'm sure of it." She said, looking up at the ceiling, narrowing her eyes and clutching her fist, recalling the suicidal mission that Kaga joined without permission.

Samidare looked back from the room, with a faint smile, "Yeah. You're right." Nagato always knew what to say in these situations. But just then a question jumped into her mind, "So that's the man Kiso-chan was talking about?" She asked motioned back to the room.

Nagato nodded, "Indeed. I hope everything works out. There's something about that man, that's certainly seems interesting." She said, peaking back into the room.

Samidare faintly smiled again, "Whatever that may-be. I'm sure the Admiral can help us figure that out. He's helped us survive this long in the war." She paused, taking a look at a clock on the wall above Nagato, "Anyway I'll be taking my leave Nagato-san." She bowed to her before walking off down the hallway. Nagato watched her leave and then once she was out of sight frowned at the young destroyers words,"Your hearts in the right place Samidare. But Masaki doesn't just want us to survive."

She pushed off of the wall, and took one last look at Kaga and the mysterious man before taking her own leave, "Damn her for not following orders. She was supposed to stay drydocked. She's one of our last Aircraft Carriers left... Akagi would be disappointed in her." Nagato said allowed, clutching her fist as she began to read Kaga's latest medical report which were over a week old.

 **Aircraft Carrier Kaga, Medical report**

 **After Operational mission Moeru Hibana, which main objective was to push back the approaching Abyssal forces from the Combined Fleet Girls Naval base Okinawa, Aircraft Carrier Kaga has shows signs of all the following medical conditions listed below.**

 **Severe**

 **PTSD**

 **Corroding of the mind**

 **Severe Depression**

 **Most probable cause of these conditions developing were the deaths of most of the Japanese Carriers. Including her sister Akagi. Listed below.**

 **Operation Moeru Hibana Casualties:**

 **Destroyers:**

Shirayuki

Shikinami

Kasaragi

Mutsuki

Sazanami

Shiranui

Wakaba

Kamikaze

 **Cruisers:**

Ooi

Kitakami

Aoba

Nachi

Haguro

 **Submarines:**

I-168

I-58

 **Battleships:**

Ise

Fusou

Hyuuga

Hiei

 **Carriers:**

Akagi

Shoukaku

Hiryuu

Souryuu

Ryuujou

Shouhou

Chitose

Nagato tore the paper slightly looking over the casualty list, "D-Dammit. Still to many. Idiotic Fleet Command. A waste of lives. We still have to add the lives lost in todays mission as well." She clenched her teeth, reading over the report again until she found what she was looking for.

 ***More interviews and medical tests will have to be done to find the full extent of damage done to her mind after these events.**

 ***Absolutely not fit for active duty and should be confined to the Naval base until further notice.**

 **~Akashi, Chief Medical Officer**

Nagato put the paper back in the documents and sighed, "Dammit Kaga, don't do this to yourself. Going on suicide missions isn't the answer." She said, pausing thinking about the blonde haired man. He definitely wasn't the average person, that was for sure. But Kaga already seemed to take a liking to him, "So…..maybe he can help her, and in turn the rest of us." She said, walking off down the hallway without another word.

But in reality that battleship didn't know how correct she was going to be.

* * *

 **A/N: Phew! Done! Ha!**

 **Now I know there might be some questions on why Kaga was acting the way she was, but I hoped the last part helped clear that up. I'm going for a more Yandere feel for her at the very beginning.**

 **In turn that also means this won't be like the last Naruto and Kantai collection fanfic. I'll be setting a darker tone for this one. Both Naruto and Kaga's back stories will be explained in upcoming chapters, so not to worry. Also I know in this chapter it might've felt that Naruto was a supporting character, but not too worry, in chapter 2 that'll change.**

 **So if you'd like to continue with this story then stay tune for chapter 2, if not then thank you for stopping by. If you have any confusion on anything feel free to PM me so I can try and help clear it up.**

 **Author Questions: What do you think the current state of the world is like right now in the story? Also how do you like it compared to the original story?**


	2. Tenshi

**A/N: I just wanted to say I'm highly grateful and appreciative for everyone who reviewed this rewrite. It honestly means alot and helps me continue writing when I get frustrated. Seeing that email notification on my phone for a new review just makes me so happy. Be it good or bad. Anyway I just wanted to address that. Thank you all again.**

 **Now probably one of the biggest things that have come up in the reviews is why Naruto is so passive in the first chapter. I can assure all of you that he isn't a passive or soft Naruto. It'll be explained in this chapter and help lighten up some of the plot holes. I don't want to spoil it to much, but it has something to do with his furry fox. Heh.**

 **Anyway that's about it. Remember to review and now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Kantai Collection franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **I'm Only Human Chapter Two: Tenshi**

 **Location: Ruins of San Diego**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Unknown**

Two hooded figures in black robes stood on a blackened hillside that overlooked the now burning remains of what used to be the city of San Diego. One of mankind's last strongholds. One of them who was a bit shorter then the other stepped forward to the very crest of the hillside. They slowly took of their hood to reveal a fairly young girl. She was maybe around the age of 16 or 17. The girl narrowed her eyes staring at the city as all her details began to come into view. She has long flowing unnatural black hair, light grey eyes and pale white skin. But probably the most interesting thing about her was a simple half black metallic mask that shielded the bottom part of her face. Blocking anyone from seeing what resided below her nose, "Look Mother." She gestured, moving her hand outward towards the ruins. "Look at what we've accomplished. We're now one step closer to ridding the world of it's inferior race. Our Lord will be pleased. We've done good Mother. Haven't we?" She asked looking back to the other figure.

The person in question slowly took off their hood only to reveal that they were wearing a full detailed face-mask. That seemed to represent a white and red Kitsune. Other then that distinctive feature, there was only one other thing that made the person stick out and that was their hair. It was long and flowing just like the younger one. Except this time instead of being straight black, it seemed to have possible violet or even dark red highlights all throughout, "We may never truly know." They suddenly announced in a feminine voice looking to the younger one. Answering her question and confirming she was infact female.

The smaller women narrowed her eyes and sighed looking back to her, "Tch. There you go with your half-ass rambling. We took out the last American strong-hold in the world. The mighty United States of America has fallen! We have them on the run! They fall back to Japan with little more then a navy left." She gloated, staring back towards the destroyed city. Watching Abyssal fighters swarm over the city like flies on a dead body. Then she turned back with a smirk, "And after we crush them we can finally enact our Lords plan. The one he promised us!" She announced. Smirk still present on her face.

The other shook her head, "Don't get so overlyconfident young one. It will still be a long journey. Before we can truly reach our goal. Then even still we may not like the fate that awaits us." She revealed, walking up to her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

Her daughter quickly jerked away while shaking her head, "Heh. Like I need to be listening to some old hag. You didn't even decide to come and fight. It was me and me alone who led our troops to victory here. Tch. Besides." She said confidently. "Our Lord will soon flatten the remaining Fleet girls within the next few hours at their little base. Once then we can hit Japan and drive all the humans into extinction!" She proclaimed before turning away. "I'm going to speak with the Oni's about our next move." She added before moving away from her mother and down the hillside. Stopping a moment later to look back. Once her mother was out of earshot, "You may be my mother. But you're not as wise as you think. Hell you can't even tell when your daughter is trying to get you to accept her. Old hag. Father was right to leave you." She said to herself, before continuing to walk down the hillside.

But little did she know that her mother did infact hear every word she has spoken, "If only you knew.….the purpose of all of this. I've kept so much from you. Maybe if I tell you one day.…you'll understand and listen to me.…Mito." The women said, turning her head back to the destroyed city. Feeling a pang of regret surge through her body, as she stared behind the mask. Watching everything burn. She wanted to stop this, wanted to save everyone here. But she knew she couldn't. This all was happening for a reason. But still….it didn't feel right.

Not by a long shot.

* * *

 **Location: Unknown**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Unknown**

Deep below the waters of the ancient and vast Pacific Ocean. Sat a massive structure. An all black spirelike fortress, that seemed to poison the very sea around it. It was almost triple the size of any structure made by man. Nothing could compare to it. Truly something out of this world, or from a nightmare. Hordes of Abyssal moved in, and out of this structure. Then deeper inside a massive and strange throne room sat towards the center of the spire, two figures could be seen inside of it. One was sitting on the throne, while the other kneeled before them.

"Ah Midway Hime you've come to report?" The one on the throne asked. The figure wore an all black robe that covered their face entirely.

The second figure. Now known as Midway Hime smirked in response, "Yes. Our fleets will be prepared to assault the island of Okinawa very shortly."

"Very good." Was all the other one said in a deep voice. The very short verbal answer seemed to make the other one nervous. Midway looked up at him now, revealing her full features. She had pure white skin, with strange red lines moving across it. She had on an equally white dress, with a strange black line collar around her neck, covering her mouth. It almost looked like it was made out of some sort of rock. Her hair was as equally white, as the rest of her body and outfit. But the strangest thing was the two horn like objects coming out of her head.

Midway kneeled uneasily before she began to speak again, seeing as the other figure wasn't going to say anything, "My lord, who would you like to lead this operation? All of the Himes are very eager to go, but of course we all know only one can lead. I would recommend-" But she was almost instantly stopped as the hooded man raised his hand.

"That will not be necessary Midway." He announced getting up from his throne.

"Huh?" Midway asked, looking up at him as he walked past her.

The robed man turned back and gave a small snicker, "I'll be going myself. There is something or rather someone that I'd like to investigate personally."

Midway quickly smiled back and nodded, "Of course my lord. I shall inform the Himes at once." She said before getting up and moving towards the door at the other end of the room. The man waited patiently as she walked out of the doors, leaving him alone with his thoughts. "Best of luck to you Midway. See you on the frontlines." He said to himself before turning towards one of the walls. The man walked right up to it, and placed his hand on the cold surface. Then almost instantly the entire wall lit up and a map of the five great nations appeared. The man reached his hand up and placed his palm on the land of fire. He seemed to relax his body for a moment before he suddenly came back with a shock, then snickered again, "So the Tailed-beast are gone from their realm. Good. That means my plans have worked. They will soon arrive here, where they can properly be defeated. Then-" He suddenly slammed his fist through the map. Destroying the land of fire "I will take my revenge on all of those who opposed me and kill the last of the Tenshi clan! No great sage will be there to save them this time." He announced before walking off, leaving the destroyed wall as it was. Perhaps as a message or symbol. No one would be able to stop him. Not again.

* * *

 **Location: Okinawa, Japan**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Combined Fleet Girls**

Naruto sat anxiously as this Admiral Masaki person stared at him. Even if he didn't seem like it at first this man was quite intimidating. But that didn't matter. Naruto gulped and narrowed his eyes. He may have been pushed around ever since he got here, but not anymore.

"I will ask again. What is chakra, and what are you?" Admiral Masaki Ishimaru asked, staring the blonde down, as Kaga simply stared at the Admiral. Not wanting to say anything.

Naruto simply sighed, and leaned forward, "Look buddy I'm not just gonna tell you what chakra is. Let alone tell you what I can do with it. Because I can assure you that I'm human, not some weird creature of some sort. I'm defiantly not going to tell you anything just because you asked." Naruto said, narrowing his eyes and staring up at the Admiral. The Uzumaki was not going to give up that type of situation lightly, especially to someone he had just met. It was clear that wherever he was didn't have chakra, otherwise this man wouldn't be trying to find answers.

Masaki's face turned into a scowl, as he moved forward towards the blonde, "I wasn't asking." He said in a demanding voice. This caused Kaga to tense up around his arm. Naruto took a quick glance overto her. She had her head lowered, and her teeth clench. It was clear she was getting angry for some reason. Naruto needed to diffuse the situation quick. So he tried to change topics, "And? I'm still not going to tell you what it is. Atleast not yet. All I know is that after I woke up here on the ocean I managed to save Kaga here from being killed, by whatever thry were called. Then next thing I know all of those girls are pointing those cannons at me." He explained.

The Admiral crossed his arms and backed up, "They're called ship girls, and they are under my command." He revealed. Which caught Naruto's attention, "I see." The blonde replied, leaning back on the couch as Kaga remained motionless. Silence soon filled the air within the room.

The three remained quiet for about another minute before the Admiral began to speak again, "Look Mr. Uzumaki. That is your name right?" He began.

The blonde nodded back. "It is, but call me Naruto." He replied.

Masaki nodded and leaned against a table behind him, "Alright Naruto, I'll try to earn your trust here and tell you a little about our situation." Masaki said, before taking a deep breath in. He really didn't want to explain the situation here, infront of one of his girls. He tended to try and keep that kind of information away from them. Bad for moral. But still he had to, so he took a deep breath in and began to speak, "We are not in a very good position here."

"What do you mean?" Naruto almost immediately asked.

Masaki sighed and decided to be blunt, "Mankind is dying. We're going extinct." He began to explain.

"What?" Naruto asked, eyes going wide with shock for a moment. But suddenly he felt a shuffle on his side. The blonde looked down to see Kaga staring up at him, "T-The Abyssals." She stuttered, "The demon you killed today. She was one of them an Abyssal."

Masaki nodded to this, "Yes. That thing you fought. It was called an Abyssal. An unknown race that showed up one day, and suddenly started to attack us. No demands, goals. Nothing besides total human annihilation. They've killed billions of us." The Admiral explained, before pausing and looking down at Kaga who was still latched to Naruto. The man smirked slightly and continued, "Without girls like Kaga here we would've all been dead years ago. But thanks to them we've been able to hold out for a little while longer."

"How have they've done this?" Naruto asked, seriousness filling his face. It was clear that he now understood the severity of the situation.

Masaki looked down, clenching his fist, "Superior technology, numbers, strength. You name it. Everything we can do they can do better." He looked up at the blonde, "We're fighting a losing war Naruto. Now do you see why I'd like to know what this chakra is and how you were able to defeat a Oni without breaking a sweat." He revealed.

The blonde quickly put on a thinking pose and began to way his options. On one hand he could deny him all information, and be one his marry way. But He wasn't like that. Not by a long shot. So he decided to weigh the other options. After another moment he lifted his head and look directly at Masaki, "I won't tell you. Atleast not yet….. but I can help. Whatever that help might be." Naruto revealed, with a sigh. He wasn't just about to let what was going on here to continue. It seemed barbaric and monstrous. He's seen some terrible things in his world, but the way those Abyssals were hurting Kaga….it was horrible. He needed to try and help. Even if he didn't know everything yet. It was clear they needed it.

Masaki remained quiet and lowered his head, after hearing the blonde speak. It was quite obvious that he was deep in thought. In made both Naruto and Kaga slightly anxious, because he wasn't saying a thing, but then a moment later the young admiral lifted his head up, "I assume that's all I can ask for, and all I'm going to get. Especially for someone in your position. Thank you Naruto." Masaki said, a small smile forming on his face.

A much larger smile formed on the Uzumaki's face. He was happy that the Admiral had accepted his offer. But little did the blonde know that Kaga too was also smiling, as she began to loosen up on his arm. She didn't know why she was acting like this. It seemed like pure instinct to her now, after she had met him.

"I promise I'll do everything I can Masaki." Naruto replied, moving forward to shake the man's hand.

The Admiral quickly accepted the hand shake with another small smile, "I'll hold you to that Naruto. Now." He began, moving towards the doorway, "I suppose Kaga and yourself still need medical attention?" He asked, stopping right before the entrance to the hallway.

Kaga quickly shook her head, "No Admiral. Naruto was able to heal me. I'm alright now." She smiled which caused Masaki to raise an eyebrow, as his eyes widen slightly. In the many years he had commanded Kaga he had never seen her smile like that before. Even when her sister was alive, she almost always kept a stoic expression. This was certainly a new development. He would have to look into it more, but one thing was clear, this man…..Naruto certainly made her personality make a complete 180°

But the Admiral soon realized he was taking to long to respond, so he put on a smirk and looked over to Naruto, "Oh? Is this another ability of this chakra?" He asked, which caused the blonde to shrug his shoulders nervously before Masaki chuckled and continued, "Heh. I won't pry anymore. But even still Kaga will have to come with me."

"What why?" The blonde asked, as the Carriers eyes seemed to snap to attention looking up at Masaki. Kaga then seemed to slightly sneer at the Admiral. She knew exactly what it was about.

Even though he noticed the small sneer Masaki continued, "Even though she may have been healed she'll still need to be checked out by our medical personnel. I would offer you the medical attention like I did earlier but I don't know yet how you work Naruto. You could react badly to our medicine and procedures. I'm sure you understand correct?" He asked, looking down at the Uzumaki with a pleasant but hollow smile. Naruto could tell without any help that everything that the man was saying wasn't completely true, but still he nodded his head, "Oh yeah sure. Kaga?" He asked, turning to her.

The carrier in question now had her head hung low and was gripping onto his arm tightly. Still she nodded her head, not wanting anything bad to happen, "I-I'll go." She stuttered. Naruto frowned. He could tell she didn't want to go but she most likely had too.

In turn to Kaga's response Masaki mentally sighed. He was glad she came without any struggle, "Good. Now standby and wait for one of our girls to come in and show you around the naval base. I'll find someplace for you to stay in the meantime. Once you find yourself welll acquainted with the place come find me and we'll talk further." He explained to the young sage.

"Understood." Naruto nodded before beginning to stand up with Kaga.

Masaki again turned to the door as Kaga got up to follow him. She seemed a bit reluctant to go and evened looked back at Naruto as she left. The blonde gave Kaga a reassuring smile before she left. This seemed to brighten her up and even a smile appeared on the carriers face as she dissappered out of the room. Leaving the blonde to himself.

A few minutes past before the Naruto sighed aloud, "What have I gotten myself into?" He asked, looking out one of the windows in the room. Down below he could see a bunch of different girls all moving around doing daily tasks. A few where doing exercises out on the tracks, while others seemed to be studying on tables out infront of some buildings in the distance. This place seemed to be alive and well. Much different then the recent places he had been. It was a nice change of scenery. But then as he continued to scan the scene infront of him a image of Kaga suddenly flashed his mind and he rapidly shook his head, "That girl is certainly interesting. But she seems to be so hurt and fragile. I just wanna protect her…."

 **"You're unbearable sometimes you know that kid?"** A voice suddenly said from the back of his head, and the blondes eyes immediately lit up. A smirk soon filled his face, knowing exactly who it was, "Oh so now you decide to talk furball?" Naruto chuckle.

 **"Heh. I'm still very weak Naruto."** Kurama said aloud, with a slight groan.

"Yeah tell me about it." Naruto said, looking away from the window and leaning against the wall. He took a moment to take everything in then soon realized just how much his body ached. Every muscle in his body felt sore, and ontop of that he could feel all of the bruises and cuts over his body. Kurama's and his own healing abilities must've been quite weakened and he just needed time to regenerate the chakra.

The great fox groaned again in his head, **"You just had to go all out didn't you boy? I'm not as young as I used to be."** He chuckled.

"I think that's both of us." Naruto smirked, sighing as he turned his head to look out of the window again. Scanning the area. Nothing had change all of the girls were still doing the same things.

Kurama chuckled again, **"Heh. Agreed. But listen that Kaga girl….something is defiantly wrong with her. I'd look more into it if I were you kid, because whatever it was it couldn't have been good."** The 9-tails explained to him.

Naruto nodded, looking away from the window, as Kurama began to continue, **"Especially since-"**

A sudden knock instantly interrupted the two and Naruto severed the link between himself and Kurama. He turned his head over to the direction of the knock. What he was met with surprised him. A girl standing a little bit shorter then him greeted him. She had chin length, semi spiky, purple hair. She wore a dark serafuku, with an eye patch over one of her yellow eyes, "Yo." Was all she said, looking over at him, "I'm Tenryuu, and it looks like I'll be showing you around the base today." She said with a widen smirk, "Heh. Don't worry the Admiral's already briefed me. Naruto. Follow me." The girl now known as Tenryuu explained. Naruto simply nodded and began to follow her. Thus beginning his new life.

* * *

Kaga walked nervously down the hallway of the medical facility which also doubled as his of Masaki, passing various ship girls as she did. Some redirected their eyes away while some even scowled at her. The carrier just kept her head low, not wanting to even look at them anymore. She had already done enough to them, "You know how much trouble you're in correct?" Masaki suddenly aajee, as they neared his office.

Kaga slowly nodded as they both walked up to his door, "Yes Admiral."

Masaki didn't say anything as he walked over and sat down at his desk. He took a deep breath, as she now stood before him, keeping her head hung low. The Admiral leaned forward and put on a stern expression, "I mean what were you thinking? You knew you weren't supposed to leave the base. Instead you go out, try and take command getting all of those girls killed!" He shouted out, shocking the carrier. It wasn't like him to get angry this easily. She back away slightly. Noticing this Masaki again sighed and leaned back in his chair, "Look I know It hasn't been easy since you lost Akagi."

The moment that name left his lips Kaga almost had a complete break down. But for some reason Masaki didn't catch it this time so he kept talking even though Kaga wasn't paying attention. She was more focused on trying not to have a mental breakdown. The operation kept flashing across her mind. All the blood, death, and destruction. Holding her dying sister in her arms. The screams and the violent destruction of the Abyssals. She closed her eyes trying not to cry. But by now Maskai had taken note to her behavior, "Kaga are you listening?" He asked, narrowing his eyes. Even though he knew exactly what was wrong with her, he still had to say these things. They just had to be done, "Let me ask you. Do you even care about others and even yourself for that matter?" He asked.

The carrier didn't say anything, she just stood there looking away from the man. This almost immediately made the Admiral angry, "Kaga answer me. Kaga!" He shouted out, demanding a response.

"No okay!" She suddenly shouted out, reaching her breaking point. Kaga moved to the front of the deal and slammed her hands down, "I don't care about any of this anymore! Not myself, my fellow comrades, this pointless war, or even you Admiral! We're all going to die! The Abyssals are unstoppable! I've seen Ship girl after ship girl fall in a hopeless war! They believed that their sacrifice would turn the tide! But it didn't. It's hopeless. I've lost the will to live or fight Admiral!" She screamed out, breathing heavily her iris's constricted.

It took a moment for Masaki to get his bearings. He didn't expect that at all, but still he needed to keep his composure. So the Admiral leaned forward and began to speak, "Kaga.….you say this but you care about that boy." He said narrowing his eyes.

Kaga's eyes widen, "T-That."

Masaki put up his hand to silence her, "Don't try to cover it up. You know the truth." He said, before continuing, "Tell me if you lost the will to fight, then why be so protective of him? Kiso told me what happened when you first arrived back in the harbor. She told me how you threatened them, because they pointed their cannons at Naruto. Give me a reason Kaga. Any." He said almost as if he was pleading her to say something.

Kaga looked away, clenching her fists, "That was….I-I don't know."

Masaki sighed and leaned back in his chair, "I was afraid of this." He said reaching down in one of the drawers and pulling out a single piece of paper. He passed it forward across the paper to Kaga.

"What is this?" She asked, beginning to look down at the piece of paper.

The Admiral crossed his arms, "Your medical report after operation Moeru Hibana. We've updated it slightly since your debriefing. Take a look at it." He ordered, as Kaga began to scan the paper. Her eyes widen as she read.

Aircraft Carrier Kaga, Medical report

After Operational mission Moeru Hibana, which main objective was to push back the approaching Abyssal forces from the Combined Fleet Girls Naval base Okinawa, Aircraft Carrier Kaga has shows signs of all the following medical conditions listed below.

Severe PTSD

Corroding of the mind

Severe Depression

Most probable cause of these conditions developing were the deaths of most of the Japanese Carriers. Including her sister Akagi. Which she was extremely attached to.

*More interviews and medical tests will have to be done to find the full extent of damage done to her mind. Recommend she stay away from most personnel

*Absolutely not fit for active duty and should be confined to the Naval base until further notice. Decommission may be necessary.

 _~Akashi, Chief Medical Officer_

Kaga set the paper down on the desk as one word kept flashing across her mind. She looked up at the with shock eyes, "D-Decommission?"

Masaki nodded, "Yes. We cannot have a carrier running around with these illnesses. It's not safe and it may even result in the injury or death of someone."

"I-I understand." Kaga said looking back down to the ground. Being decommissioned was one of the worst possible things to happen to a ship girl. There were two possible options. The first was that she would be stripped of her outfit and thrown out of the naval base to fend for herself. But that's if they were feeling nice. The second option was that they would strip her of her outfit and throw her down in the brig until the war was over. She especially didn't want the second option, because that meant she'd be away from Naruto. Something her spirit and mind didn't want. Even now she was getting a headache.

Masaki did his signature sigh, "I'm sorry. I won't throw you in the brig. So you'll be removed from the base." He revealed.

Almost immideatly Kaga eyes filled with shock, "W-What?" She asked.

"You heard me." Masaki said, staring up at her.

The carriers head began to hurt and she slammed her hands down on the desk, "No you can't!" Kaga yelled out.

Masaki crossed his arms again, "Why not? Is it because of that boy?" He asked narrowing his eyes at her. Kaga almost instantly nodded, "Yes! I can't leave him! I can't explain to you why Admiral!" She shouted. Her headache increasing as her iris's began to constrict.

Masaki looked at her with a confused expression, "I'm sorry Kaga. There's no other way." He said.

"No!" She shouted, this time gripping her head. The thought of reaching out and grabbing the Admiral crossed her mind, but she resisted it. That was not something she wanted to do. But suddenly she felt her will slipping and her hand began to rise towards him.

Masaki quickly caught onto this and immediately got up from his desk, "Kaga listen to me! You're not well. Please stop this and go-" The Admiral was suddenly interrupted as the door swung open and both Samidare and Nagato rushed in. Both looked out of breath, "Teitoku!" The blue haired destroyer shouted out. Kaga quickly lowered her hand and looked towards the two.

"What is it!" Masaki asked. Giving them his full attention.

"There's an emergency! Our defenses have been breached! We're under attack!" She panting just as the entire building began to shake. Kaga's eyes widen, as one thought crossed her mind, 'Where's Naruto?'

* * *

 **5 minutes earlier**

 **Location: Okinawa, Japan**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Combined Fleet Girls**

Kiso stood anxiously on the water, looking out towards the open sea. She watched as the waves rolled under her feet. Being chief of harbor patrol she always had to be on station and vigilant for anything. Maybe uneasy sometimes as well. She had to be prepared for anything, because an attack could happen at anytime and from any direction. So it was normal for her to feel paranoid, but today…today felt different. Everything was way to calm, and quiet. No seagulls passing over or the occasional fish swimming below her.

"Kiso-chan!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind her. The cruiser in question turned around as she was met by a young aircraft carrier. She had a white blouse over a short red hakama bottom, with a a flame patterned vest over the blouse. She wore a headband and black thighhighs. As for physical appearances she was about the same size as Kiso and had shoulder-length brown hair with equally brown eyes. This was Chiyoda. One of the last Aircraft Carriers alive.

"What is it Chiyoda?" Kiso asked, turning back out towards the open sea. A few other ship girls had taken up positions around her. Guarding the entrance the harbor.

Chiyoda gripped her dual-wield plane catapults launchers, "My scouts have detected something off of our coast. About two miles out." She revealed.

The cruisers eyes quickly widen, "What? Abyssals?" She asked, as her torpedo tubes began to load themselves.

"I'm almost certain." Chiyoda nodded, as she raised her launchers as aircraft began to launch. All of the other girls began to load up their weapons as well, overhearing Chiyoda's findings.

Kiso narrowed her eyes, "Sound the alarms! Get everyone to their battlestations! I want every girl we have on the defensive line now! We can't-"

"Kiso-chan!" One of the girls screamed out, pointing to the horizon behind her. The cruiser quickly turned, but as her eyes focused in she nearly threw up her lunch. A massive barrage of missiles flew over the edge of the sea. There were literally thousands. All heading towards their position. The naval base.

"Oh my god." Kiso whispered out, nearly dropping to the surface of the water, watching the missiles approach. She had never seen such a horrible sight in her life. It looked like an unstoppable cloud of death flying towards them. But suddenly chief of harbor patrol snapped out of it and remembered her job….no her mission at hand. Kiso narrowed her eyes with determination and stared back at the girls, "Ready everything! I don't want a signal Abyssal breaching this line! We will not fall here today. Call- Gah!" But she was instantly cut off, as a large metallic hand suddenly and violent ripped through her entire chest.

Everyone froze in fear.

"Why hello there little torpedo cruiser. It's so nice to meet you." A voice said from behind her. Kiso shivered in fear, as her eyes looked back. But after she saw who it was she had wished she hadn't. A massive pure white Abyssal towards infront of her with a sinister smile. She had a slim figure with a skin tight Bājinkirā sweater. A large single black horn protruded from her forehead. She stared at the small cruiser with menacing blood red eyes, "W-What the hell. How did you get past our early warning systems?" Kiso struggled to ask, while the other girls still stood in fear as more Abyssal began to rise out of the water.

The Abyssal smiled, "Hehe. Now why would I tell you that? Where would be the fun?"

"Y-You monster." Kiso stuttered out, gripping the metallic claw the still struck through her body. In reaction to her comment the Abyssal smiled,

"Heh. We can't have girls like you around anymore. But oh well. I'm done with you now. Bye Bye." She laughed, as she flung Kiso off of her arm, tearing apart her body even more. She flew through the air until two Abyssal destroyers reached out of the water. Grabbing her body violently and taking her under the water as she began to scream but was silenced by the ocean.

"KISO-CHAN!" Chiyoda shouted out, snapping out of her frozen state and trying to run to her friend, but was grabbed by the large Abyssal. She brought the terrified carrier up to her face, "Ah that was fun. Ship girls go down so easily. Hehe, and you're the next one?" She cooed, increasing her grip on the girls arm, as the other Abyssals began to attack the other girls,

"S-Stay away- Stay away from them!" Chiyoda shouted out as she suddenly kicked the Abyssal across the face. The carrier smirked until the Abyssal slowly turned her face back towards her with an even more crazed face, "Ah-Ah-Ah. So you are a fighter too? What did I say? We can't have that now." She rubbed her hand across Chiyoda's cheek.

"No-No-NO! Help me!" She screamed as the Abyssal reared back her hand enjoying this moment the most.

A few hundred feet back the hooded figure stood on the water, watching patiently as the Abyssals began to advance forward on the harbor patrol, already beginning to sink a few, "My lord." A voice said from behind them.

The figure turned to see Midway standing before him with a few Ta-classes flanking her. They stood ready to strike at a moment notice.

"Yes?" The figure asked.

Midway and the Ta-classes lowered their heads as she began to speak, "We've already broken their front vanguard. We'll soon begin to move onto the base and tear them apart." The lead Abyssal explained. The figure in turn began to snicker, and look back towards the battlefield, "Heh. Was it Harbor Hime?"

"Indeed." Midway nodded.

"Good. She loves to have her fun with the little ones. Very well have the rest of the forces advance. I want to make this conquest quick. No survivors." He ordered, reaching his hand to the top of the hood to take it off.

"Yes my lord." Midway said with a sinister smile. Now that her master was getting serious, nothing could stop this assault. Not even their mighty Yamato class battleships.

* * *

 **Naruto, present**

Naruto sat at one of the tables provided by a small cafe on base, he was currently waiting for his not so helpful guide Tenryuu. The moment they had left the medical facility she had guided him to this cafe and left him outside. Claiming that she had to go meet her sister or something inside there.

"Man this blows." The blonde sighed looking across the street from the coffee shop. He watched as a group of girls seemed to be having a class outside. Naruto slightly smirked, as he remembered his academy days when Iruka-Sensei would take the whole class out, 'Ah I was such a trouble maker back then.' The blonde thought to himself continuing to watch the girls, until he suddenly felt a shadow appear over him. Naruto slowly turned around, only to met by two girls staring down at him. The first he quickly recognized, which was his guide Tenryuu, while the other he hasn't met before. She had short purple hair and equally purple eyes. She was wearing a one-piece school uniform with a skirt and a strange mechanical halo above her head.

"Oi! Blondie!" Tenryuu said with a widen smile.

"There you are. Took you long enough!" Naruto shouted out, slightly annoyed.

Tenryuu smirked and smacked the back of the other girl, "Haha! Sorry had to meet the little sis here. She wanted to meet you. This is Tatsuta."

The other girl now know as Tatsuta bowed slightly, "Nice to meet you, I'm Tatsuta. I hope Tenryuu-chan hasn't been causing you trouble?" She asked with a slight giggle.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head with a foxy grin, "Well she did run off right the moment I met her." He revealed.

An evil smile quickly formed on Tatsuta's face as she turned back to her older sister, "Oh she did now, did she?"

Tenryuu coughed and looked away with a nervous laugh, "Heh….heh. Hey! Wasn't I supposed to be showing you around?" She asked looking around, not trying to make eye contact with her younger sister. Who was still giving her the death stare.

Naruto, seeing how nervous she was decided to let her off the hook and agree, "Yeah you were. We better get back to it, before your admiral calls me back."

Tenryuu nodded her head and turned towards a random direction, while the other two followed "Guess your right. Alright first we'll start with the-" But she was immediately cut off as a long and steady alarm began to go off all them and throughout the base, "What the hell?" She asked looking up in the air.

"An Abyssal attack?" Tatsuta asked, as she narrowed her eyes. They both quickly tensed up and began to scan around them. But Naruto on the other hand was already noticing something was wrong, then a suddenly confirmation from Kurama guaranteed it, "Naruto!" The fox shouted aloud, sending the blonde instantly into overdrive.

"I hear it too." He said, quickly moving towards both of the sisters. Naruto opened both of his arms as he neared them, "Look out!" He shouted just as he pushed both of them out of the way. Then not even a second later a high speed missile impacted where they had been standing. Obliterating the ground around it and covering the three in debris and rock.

"T-Thanks." Tenryuu said, looking up at the blonde, then towards the large crater where they had previously been standing. Naruto looked out towards the direction the missile had come from, "Don't mention it." He huffed out.

"Here comes some more!" Tatsuta shouted out, pointing in the air as more missiles neared their position, "We need to get to cover!" She added, beginning to get up. Tenryuu quickly agreed with her and began to get up as well. But Naruto stood there watching the missiles approach, he then directed his gaze over to the area where those girls had been having class. They were all still scrambling to move, not even paying attention to the approaching missiles that would certainly lead to their deaths. The blonde had to act quick.

"Kurama let's go!" Naruto shouted out, beginning to rushing towards the other girls, "Right! It's time to let loose a bit!" The mighty fox echoed in his head, as he continued forward.

"Oi Blondie wait!" Tenryuu shouted out, protesting against the action, but Naruto didn't listen as he neared the girls. The missile quickly closed in on the group, and was posed to destroy them, if not for Naruto. In a split second a large bright yellow chakra arm sprouted from his back and raced up high in the air to meet the missile head on.

All everyone else could do was watch, as the chakra arm collided with the missile. This resulted in a beautiful explosion that rained down on the building tops overhead. All the girls were amazed, by the blondes amazing feat. They all looked up at him as the chakra arm returned back to body. All the girls had excited expressions on their faces. But Naruto knew this was no time for thanks. He turned towards them as more missiles could be seen approaching in the sky, "Get out of here it isn't safe!" He shouted just as one of the buildings near them was suddenly destroyed, frightening the small girls who all began to run towards Tenryuu and Tatsuta.

Naruto looked over at the two cruisers who nodded to him. The blonde quickly returned the nod and jumped to the top of one of the buildings. More missiles could be seen flying towards the base. To many for Naruto to handle by himself, **"We have to find the source and take them out Naruto!"** The 9-tails shouted as the Uzumaki turned towards the sea. The source of all this destruction.

"Agreed Kurama." The blonde said, narrowing his eyes. Seeing all this devastation reminded him of when he saw his village obliterated by Pain. A sudden spark of anger crossed Naruto's mind and he grinted his teeth, taking a step forward, "I will not let something like that happen again! No more destruction, this stops right now!" He shouted as an orange pigment appeared above his eyes and his iris's turned yellow along with taking the shape of a toads. He sprang off of the roof and raced towards the sea.

* * *

 **Kaga**

The building continued to shake as the window in the Admirals office cracked. Startling Samidare a bit. But Masaki who was directly next to the window payed no mind. He was already starting to dish out orders, "Quick Nagato, Samidare! Deploy all available ship girls to the fight! You're in charge of the defensive. I don't want a single Abyssal making it on this island!"

"Understood Teitoku." Samidare said, rushing out of the room, as more explosions rocked the building.

"What will you do?" Nagato asked, crossing her arms as Masaki began to get up from his seat, "I'm going to try and get the none essential girls to safety." He revealed before moving towards the door.

Nagato nodded and bowed, "Good luck Admiral."

Masaki nodded to her and was about to leave until Kaga suddenly spoke, "What about me?"

The Admiral stopped dead in his tracks and turned back to her, "I don't want you going anywhere near that battlefield. Not after what you've done. Your job is to find Naruto, then get the hell out of here. He was last seen with Tenryuu. There's a good chance we'll lose this base, I don't want anyone here when that happens. Understood?" He asked narrowing his eyes at the carrier.

Kaga nodded with a slight smile, "Yes Admiral." She was glad that she was charged with finding Naruto. The carrier didn't want him to get hurt. She wouldn't let anything bad happen to him.

Masaki did his signature sigh and turned to the door, "Now get moving both of you!" He shouted, rushing out as the building began to shake, causing more windows to crack and shatter. Nagato sighed and began to walk out of the door, but just before she left she turned to Kaga, "Please don't do anything stupid. Not everyone hates you." She said, walking out into the fray.

Kaga stood there for a moment as she clenched her fists and walked up to the window, "This is horrible." She began, watching more missiles impact across the base, "I have to find Naruto. At any cost." She added, just as a loud explosion was felt close to her, causing both of the doors to the Admiral office explode open. The carrier covered her face as dust and debris filled the room. "Tch. Damn." She grunted, looking through the doorway, as more rumbling was heard. She needed to move. So she quickly rushed out of the room, dodging all the debris. Within a few more seconds she was already out of the door, and ran right into the compete chaos. Ship girls running in every directions. The older ones rushed towards the battlefield while the younger ones didn't exactly know what to do.

Kaga almost immideatly found the two Tenryuu-class sisters. They were both helping the Akastuki sisters, "Tenryuu! Tatsuta!" Kaga shouted out, getting their attention.

"What is it!" Tenryuu shouted, as more missiles passed over their heads, impacting further into the base. Causing more destruction and casualties.

"Where's Naruto at?" The Carrier asked, running up to the two. The Akastuki sisters seemed to cower away from her as she approached. They must've heard the rumors too about her. But Kaga didn't pay them any mind and waited for Tenryuu to give her an answer. The cruiser in question tilted her head in confusion for a moment until the answer came to her, "The blondie?" She asked.

Kaga quickly nodded, "Please tell me-"

But her request was cut short as a flight of Abyssal fighters suddenly dropped on their position. They barely had any time to shield themselves, as the fighters instantly began to open fire at them. Kaga moved out of the way, as did Tenryuu. Tatsuta was the unlucky one. She had taken what little time she had to either shield or push the Akastuki sisters out of the way. The Abyssals bullets ripped through her body without a problem. She was quickly cut up by them, but still she held her ground even though she must've felt incredible pain. Then a moment later the fighters flew off, finished with their strafing run.

"Tatsuta!" Tenryuu shouted out, looking over at her sister in horror.

Tatsuta body was riddled with holes. She slowly brought her hands in her shock, as she shook all over, "T-Tenryuu-chan?" She asked, as her body fell to the ground, mortifying the shaking little girls being her.

With the shock still presence, Tenryuu ran over to her sister, while looking back to Kaga, "Dammit! He ran towards the battlefield. I tried to stop him. That man must have a death wish! Now go! I got this!" She screamed, reaching Tatsuta's body and beginning to carry her away.

"Hey wait! Where are you going!" The Carrier asked, watching run down the street. The cruiser turned her head back to her, "Away from this goddamn base! Come on girls!" She barked, ordering the Akastuki sisters to follow her to wherever she was planning to go.

They were gone before Kaga could say another word, leaving the alone in the streets, as the base continued to get pounded by the Abyssals, "Shit it's all going to hell." She said aloud as her head began to experience a small pain, that soon made her realize her main objective and she took off sprinting towards the docks, "Gotta find him! Gotta find him!" She shouted rushing through the streets of the base, passing by ship girls after ship girls as they desperately tried to repel the Abyssals. She passed by battleships, destroyers, even some of the other remaining carriers. All of them were firing towards the sky or out towards the bay where enemies artillery sat. She knew that Naruto was heading out that direction, and she had to reach him. But that meant she had to go gear up and go against the Admirals orders. She didn't care. She was still ordered to find the blonde and get off of the base in one piece.

Not even a moment later she ran up to the main docks of the base. A massive structure built inside a mountain on the coastline. A perfect place to launch their girls from. She had just hoped the place was still intact. It must've taken quite a beating from the first missile bombardment.

Kaga quickly burst through the doors of the facility, she ran through the hallways until she reached one of the main launching station. As she ran inside she glanced over to the launching stations only to have her eyes filled with shock. The main doors were half open and meant, a few of the stations were completely busted, there were a few holes in the ceiling revealing daylight. Meaning that the Abyssal must've hit the place with heavy ordnance to penetrate that far into the rock. But worst of all she could see a few dozen ship girls bodies bobbing in the water. They must've just been ready to head out, just as the missiles hit. Kaga bet that in her mind she could name some of those girls. Her head began to hurt and the flashing images of her previous operations filled her head.

The carrier stopped dead in her tracks and hit the ground. She quickly gripped the side of her head and began to cry, "I can't. I can't do this. P-Please make it stop. Please!" She screamed out, the distance sounds of missile impacts still present. The Ship girl remained like this for a moment until the image of the blonde boy who saved her crossed her mind as well. The boy who could take the pain away, the boy who cared for her, the boy who would protect her no matter what, the boy who she needed to protect. She wouldn't let anyone touch him. No way in hell!

Kaga clenched her teeth and got up from the ground, and made her way the terminal used to configure the machine to the girl about to launch, "Come on! Come on! Please work dammit!" She shouted, typing in all of her information, "I have to get to him! Come on!" She screamed slamming her fist against it. The terminal then seemed to glitch out for a moment, until then to her surprise it approved her and began to get her equipment ready, "Yes!" She shouted, turning and running down towards the launch pad.

Once there she had to pause. The one that she was supposed to go on still had a ship girl one it, and she knew exactly who it was. The carrier took a deep breath and slowly rolled the body away out of respect, "I'm sorry Jintsuu-chan." She whispered out, stepping onto the pad, and having it begin to active. She regretted doing that, but she couldn't waste any time.

After she was geared up Kaga soon flew out from the broken doors of the launch facility, straight into the heat of the battle. Her eyes widen, as she was immediately met face to face with Ru-class battleship, "Oh look another pathetic ship girl, thinking she can save the day! I'll kill you like all the others in there!" The Abyssal shouted, pointing her cannons directly at the defenseless carrier. But Kaga wasn't about to let it end like this. This thing stood between her and Naruto. She narrowed her eyes, as they began to constrict and reached for her bow. The Abyssal smirked, she knew their was no way she could launch any of her planes before her shells sank her. "It's useless little carrier! You'll be long dead before you can counter attack!" She laughed crazily, but not even a second later the Ru-class found herself smashed against the ocean surface, as Kaga slammed her bow against her neck. The Abyssal quickly began to panic at the sudden change of plans.

The carrier in turn snickered, as she watched the battleship thrash about below her, "How does that feel huh? To be crushed below. To have your life taken away!" Kaga yelled out, iris's fully constricted staring directly into the very soul of the panicking Abyssal. All the Ru-class could do was look up at her, pleading. "Ah. You're asking for mercy?" She began, as her free hand gripped the back of the Abyssals neck, "HERE'S YOUR MERCY!" She shouted, yanking her hand the opposite direction. Cracking the Abyssals neck. Effectively killing her

After a few seconds the Carrier slowly lifted the lifeless body of the Abyssal out of the water and grinned. "That's for getting in my way of finding Naruto." She said with a smile, iris's still fully constricted. Kaga then threw the body across the water, discarding it like a piece of trash.

She smiled watching the body sink, before she directed her attention back towards the open sea. She could already see more Abyssals approaching her position, guns at the ready. They must've gotten word of what had happen, "Damn I still need to find Naruto." She said, readying an arrow on her bow and taking aim at the approaching Abyssals.

"Oh I don't think that'll be necessary." A chilling voice said from behind her.

Kaga looked behind her confused, "Huh?" She asked, only to be met by a fist smashing directly into her cheek. The carrier quickly tried to recover but was met by another blow to her chest, then another to her side and another to her back, "Gah!" She choked, smashing against the surface of the water.

Kaga layed there for a moment trying to get her bearings. She slowly began to look up at her sudden attack. But what she saw mortified her. It was none other then Harbour Hime. One of the head Abyssal princesses. She was a dead girl if she didn't do something quickly. No one survived going up against a compete psychopath like her. The Hime smiled down at her and slowly lifted Kaga in the air, rearing back her fist to dish out another punch. She braced for the attack. Although it never came.

"That's enough Harbour Hime." A voice said from behind them.

The Abyssal princess turned around with Kaga looking at the approaching person with a confused expression, "But my lord?" She asked, begininng to protest.

"I said that's enough!" The person suddenly shouted out. Kaga could feel the Abyssal jump at the words, and then she almost immediately let her down on the waters surface.

The person walked up to her, which caused Kaga to look up and find out who it was, "W-Who are you?" She asked. Before her stood a young man. He had pure white hair, gray eyes and dark tanned skin. He wore a black tight sleeveless shirt that outlined his body physique. A metal plate covered his collar, and he also wore black pants that had two black straps on his thighs. Along with the pants he has on a pair of metal plated boots. Then to top it all off he had on a red and black haori. All in all he looked very intimidating. Then to make matters worse he was flanked by some of the most dangerous Abyssals in existence. On one side their was Midway Hime and on the other there was the Battleship Hime.

Kaga was not in a good position.

"So you're the one giving off the strange presence." The man said, kneeling next to Kaga.

"W-What?" She asked, struggling to get up. But after another moment a hand suddenly gripped around her throat and lifted her up into the air, "Tell me…..who are you!" The man shouted, beginning to squeeze.

"Gah!" The carrier shouted out, gripping the man's arm in protest.

He narrowed his eyes and squeezed harder, "I'll ask you again. Who are you!"

"G-Go to hell." Kaga stuttered out, trying to hold on, before her wind pipe was crushed completely. This only made the man even angrier, "Very well. We'll do this the hard way." He said, bringing up his other hand. Suddenly a strange spear like object began to materialize in the hand. After another moment he raised it up, and slowly began to press it against her chest, "A-Ahhhhh!" She screamed in agony, feeling the spear dig through her skin.

The man moved the spear away and brought her to eye level, "You are but a child compared to me. Everyone in this world is. Now tell me. Who are you!" He demanded, beginning to squeeze her neck again, but just like last time Kaga wasn't going to give him the answer. So he decided to try something else. He dropped the spear and used his now free hand to press against Kaga's forehead, "Let's see." He began, his body beginning to glow with a golden like energy as Kaga suddenly began to feel a incredible amount of discomfort in her head, "Tch." She grunted clenching her teeth. It felt like her memories where being ripped out of her head. But then a second later the man released his hand away and snarled at the carrier, "YOU!" He began, as the red spear reappeared in his hand, "You're the Tenshi!" He added, again narrowing his eyes. Kaga braced once again for the attack. She knew this was going to be fatal. There was no avoiding this. No way in hell, 'I'm sorry Naruto.' She thought to herself, as the man's hand reared back to deliver the blow. Kaga closed her eyes tight, all she could think of was Naruto and how she had now failed a second time.

"Die Tenshi!" The man screamed out, jabbing the spear forward. All the Himes smiled with delight.

 **"RASENGAN!"** A voice suddenly yelled out, as Kaga felt herself being pulled away. She quickly opened her eyes just as a golden like orb passed by her and slammed into the man with a cracking force, "YOU STAY AWAY FROM HER!" Naruto shouted out, holding Kaga in one arm, and pushing the orb into the man with the other. The Carriers eyes widen in surprise, watching the blonde feat.

The golden orb, smashed into the man and sent him flying back across the surface of the water, "Gah!" He shouted, before coming to a halt.

"My lord!" Midway Hime shouted out, looking back towards the man, who was now slowly getting up, "W-Who the hell?" He asked, looking over to where Kaga and now Naruto stood.

"Sorry I'm late Kaga." The blonde said, holding her close in his arms. The Carrier instantly clinged to him with joy, "N-Naruto." She stuttered, looking up to him. Any source of anger or rage quickly went away inside the Ship girls head. It was now clear. Whenever she was around the blonde, everything went away. She felt at peace. But little did she know that this was making her mind break even more.

But in the mean time, the man had fully gotten back to his feet and was giving the two a menacing glare. You could practically see the rage seeping out of him, "You!" He began, as the red spear formed back in his hands. "So the tailed beasts have arrived quicker then expected." He added, with a sudden snicker.

"How did you?" Naruto began, narrowing his eyes. He knew this guy must've been serious, if he knew about the tailed beast.

The man slightly smirked, and twirled the spear over his shoulder, "I felt their power when you struck me. Now tell me young man. Who are you?" He asked, the slight smirk still on his face. All three of the Himes had now taken their place behind the man. All looked to be waiting patiently.

"Like I'd tell you!" Naruto shouted out. Not wanting to play these kind of games.

"Ah. So it's going to be like is it?" He said, eyes narrowed as he began to approach the blonde, "Well I do know one thing that headband seems familiar. Konaha SHINOBI!" He screamed suddenly appearing infront of the blonde at lightning speed.

"Naruto!" Kaga shouted out in shock. Feeling the man's bloodlust.

Thinking quickly Naruto pushed Kaga out of the way and drew a kunai. Stopping the man's spear cold in it's tracks, "Tch. Have to be better then that!" The Uzumaki shouted, using his free hand to strike him across the face. But suddenly to the blondes surprise he seemed unfazed by the punch, "Weak." Was all he said, as his strength seemed to increase by ten-fold. A moment the spear sliced through the kunai and into the blondes chest, "Gah!" Was all the blonde could say as the spear dug into him. But the man wasn't done, a second later he slammed his fist into the blondes face, sending him flying across the water.

Kaga's eyes widen in horror, "Naruto!" She screamed out, as his body slide to a halt on the surface of the water. But she didn't get the chance to help him as the man came up from behind her and grabbed her by the neck. He began to drag the carrier across the waters surface with one hand. A moment later he stopped and watched as the blonde weakly got up, gripping his now bleeding stomach. The white haired man, sneered as he lifted up his spear and pointed it at Naruto, "Now. I'll show you how to truly use what you mortals call chakra. **Celestial Art: Mugen Novu!** " He screamed as a ball of pure white energy appeared at the end of his spear. Energy then began to dangerously shoot out from the ball and begin to evaporate the very water below it. The Himes closed their eyes, Kaga continued to struggle, looking away. But the man kept a stern expression on his face the entire time.

"Fall." He whispered out, letting the ball of energy fly off his spear, ripping up the very sea below it as it raced towards Naruto. Kaga could only watch in horror.

As the justu approached, Naruto just stood there head hung low. Not moving. Then all of a sudden he lifted his head, narrowing his eyes, **"Sage Art: Super Tailed Beast Rasenshuriken!"** He screamed out, as a bright golden orb, with a massive blade made of wind wrapped around it appeared in his right hand. Within a second he had already threw it toward the incoming attack. What resulted next was something no one expected. Besides the white haired man, who smiled. Both of their attacks reached each other, and the white ball instantly cut through the Rasenshuriken like butter. Naruto's eyes widen in shock, as the attack was ontop of him in a second.

The ball collided with with his body and immediately sparked into a massive explosion, that sent a massive shockwave rushing in all directions. It was so powerful that even pushed the water away, leaving the bed of the sea exposed.

Even the Himes stood there in shock, at what they had just witness. It seemed like none of them had ever seen something so powerful be generated from their lord. Kaga simply dropped to her knees, looking at the spot where Naruto had just been, "N-No." She began, as the pain instantly returned to her head and she gripped it tightly, **"N…..NARUTO!** " She screamed, as her mind finally seemed to fully break.

Hearing her sudden call of distress made the man smirk, "And the great tailed-beasts were defeated just like that." He began, "If this is the best their world has to offer then they do not stand a chance." He revealed, looking over at Kaga, who had now been looking towards the ground.

"Now…..where were we Tenshi?" He asked, beginning to walk over to Kaga.

But the carrier in question remained silent for a moment as he approached her, "What's wrong little one? Did I take something away from you?" He asked, getting closer and closer. Giving her his full attention.

But as his words echoed through her head, it seemed to trigger something, and she instantly lifted up her head in rage, **"I'll kill you!"** She screamed out, revealing to him that her previous brown eyes had now turned to a shade of green. The man paused for a moment, as Kaga suddenly delivered a mighty blow to the side of his face, causing him to stagger back for a second. But he recovered with great speed and just like Naruto. She never stood a chance.

The man narrowed his eyes and slammed his fist into the girls stomach, "Heh. There's that fight." He said, beginning to repeatedly punch her in her gut. The carrier tried to fight back, but wasn't haven't much success. Even with the blood rage she was having, "You may be the Tenshi heir, but you have no means to access your chakra! You're a failure!" He added, the red spear began to materialize in his hand, as he grabbed ahold of her. The man was finally prepared to end it.

But suddenly a hand covered in an orange chakra cloak shot up from the water and gripped onto the spear. The man's eyes widen in shock, as Naruto sprang out of the water, pushing him away from the carrier, "S-Stay away from her." He stuttered, as the orange chakra cloak faded from his hand.

"Naruto!" Kaga shouted out with joy, as the green suddenly faded from her eyes. Returning them back to their normal brown. Although no one noticed this, it was certainly interesting.

Naruto looked back to Kaga with a small smile, before turning back to the man. Who had now recovered, "Tch. You again." He said, lifting his spear back up into the air, "I hope you realize that you have no hope in defeating me here." He added, beginning to rush Naruto spear posed to strike again. Kaga quickly hugged him tightly. The Uzumaki held her right and prepared, as his body began to glow with orange chakra. He was no longer going to be thrown around. He was going to protect Kaga and beat this guy.

But out of nowhere and to Naruto's surprise the man came to an immediate stop, "A-Ahhhhh! He screamed out rolling on the waters surface, gripping his chest in pain.

"My lord!" All of the Himes shouted in distress, rushing towards him.

The man slowly recovered, still gripping his chest, "D-Damn. Looks like I ran out of time." He said, looking over to Naruto as the Himes began to circle around him defensively. He began to get up, looking straight at the pair, "L-Looks like we'll have to settle this some other time… Naruto and Kaga." He suddenly beginning to form handsigns.

Naruto's eyes widen at this, and he tried to move towards the man but the sudden protest and pull from Kaga stopped him. So instead he tried to talk with him, "W-Wait! I'm not just going to let you escape! Who are you! Why are you here! How do you know what the tailed beasts!"

"All in due time Naruto. Don't worry. We'll see each other real soon. But in the mean time. I'll leave a little present for you." He said just as he finished the hand signs and then slowly starting to sink into the water, with the rest of the Himes. Before Naruto even attempted to move again he was already gone. Leaving himself and Kaga alone on the water.

The Carrier continued to hug him tightly, as he fell into a moment of thought, "What did he mean by present?" He asked aloud, but got no response. He expected as much from her. So the two just stood on the water, as the wind blew their torn up clothes back and fourth, "Kaga…" He began.

"N-No. Don't talk please." She said, holding him tighter, "Now. I know you don't know me very well Naruto, but please listen. It's time you knew the truth and what I've been able to figure out." She explained. Naruto being well Naruto let her continue as he patiently listen.

He could feel her take a long inhale, before she began to speak again, "There's something wrong with me. It's my head. They don't know what it is yet. Even I don't know what it is. I wish I could figure out. But I might never find out." She paused, looking up at him, "I do know one thing Naruto. Whenever you're around. All the pain….the suffer….everything bad that happens when my head hurts…..stops and I feel like I'm at peace with myself. It's something about you, that makes it seem to fix it's self." She explained, looking up to him, as he brown hair now hung freely to her shoulders. The ponytail coming undone long ago.

"Kaga…" Naruto started, but quickly stopped, as he saw tears begin to form at the corner of her eyes. The Uzumaki thought it was for the best to let her continue.

"N-Now I know we just met, but please I want you to understand. I….I." She slowly inhaled, before continuing, "Have feelings for you. When you saved me, and everything you've done for me so far. I just can't stop thinking and caring for you. When I see you hurt my blood just boils to the point of full on rage. I've grown attached to you and I can't stand to be without you." She revealed, as the blonde kept quiet.

He remained in this state for a little while longer, which had begun to make the carrier quite nervous. She had basically thrown her entire heart out to him, and was now afraid at what he might think. But the blonde took a deep breath in a looked down at her, "I think I might understand Kaga. How you feel. I just need time to process this you know?

A small smile appeared on the carriers face, "I-I understand." She whispered.

Naruto returned the smile and held her close, "But I certainly want to protect you. I'll do anything to make sure you aren't harmed. I swear." He said, face filling with determination and promise.

Kaga's small smile had now turned even larger and she held on tighter, as Naruto slowly directed his gaze up into the sky, over the base, "But for now." He began.

Just as these words echoed out a massive shadow appeared over them and the rest of the base, **"Naruto! Up there!"** Kurama sudden shouted out in his head.

The blonde silently nodded, "So that's what he was talking about." He whispered, just as a massive ball of rock began to fall out of the sky at an alarming rate towards the base. Dwarfing even Kurama at full size.

Watching this justu suddenly appear made Naruto almost instantly began to move forward with Kaga. He narrowed his eyes as his body began to glow again with the orange like chakra. Atleast he could use his powers for this. But one thing was defiantly certain…..

The battle was definitely far from over.

* * *

 **A/N: And done!**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload. I have just recently finished Basic training and just got my phone back so the stories will definitely start to come out at a decent rate. I'm going to work on my Akame Ga Kill and Naruto crossover. So if any of you are interested in that, it'll be up either in 2 Weeks or 1 week. It really depends on how I feel.**

 **So now! On with the author question: How did you like this chapter? I know some of the places seemed rushed, but that was for good reason.**


	3. He Came From The Sky

**A/N: Heyo all back for another chapter in this awesome story! I hope you all enjoy it! I pour my heart out into these. But you keep me writing. Thank you all!**

 **Anyway that's about it. Remember to review and now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Kantai Collection franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **I'm Only Human Chapter Three: He Came From The Sky**

 **Location: Okinawa, Japan**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Combined Fleet Girls**

Tenryuu sprinted through the streets of the destroyed base, still carrying the unconscious Tatsuta. They passed injured and fighting ship girls alike. But none of them even thought about stopping, "Come on girls. We have to go!" She called out to the four small destroyers following her close behind. They all nodded and tried to sprint faster, but the little girls just couldn't keep up with her.

Suddenly out of nowhere one of them tripped and tumbled to the ground, "Oww!" Inazuma called out, rubbing her ankle as she recovered from the fall. Everyone looked back with alarm.

"Sister!" Akastuki called out, turning back around and running towards her. This caused everyone else to do the same and head back towards their sibling in need, "Dammit." Tenryuu panted, following the rest of them towards her. She knew they couldn't waste anytime. This was a life or death situation. One wrong move and they'd meet their end. But just as they were about to reach Inazuma a barrage of shells suddenly impacted between the group. Causing the little girls to be sent flying back and Inazuma cut off from the group, "Tch!" Tenryuu called out, covering her face from the blast, and also catching a flying Hibiki.

A moment later even while the dust and debris was still present Inazuma tried to get up and look around. But the sudden force of a hand slammed her against the ground, "Well hello there little one~" A chilling voice called out from above her. The terrified destroyer slowly turned her head in response to this. But once she saw who the hand belonged to her eyes widen in fear. A pure white Abyssal stood before her. She had equally white hair, menacing red eyes and two identical black plates on each side of her head. The Abyssal carried a massive gun on her shoulder. This terrified the small destroyer. But while she stared at the Abyssal in fear, said Abyssal smiled and picked her up by the neck, "Would you like to come home with me?" She asked, tightening the grip instantly.

Inazuma dangled in the air helplessly, "N-No." She choked out, as tears formed in her eyes.

The Abyssal smiled as a long black blade formed in her free hand, "Awwww. Why not?" She asked, titling her head innocently as she began to speak again, "I promise it'll be-" But her sentence was instantly cut off, as a shoulder slammed into her cheek and she was forced back into a store front. Kicking up more dust and dropping Inazuma in the process.

"Get the hell away from her!" A ship girl called out, standing infront of the destroyer defensively.

Inazuma's eyes lit up with hope, "Sendai-san!" She cheered. The light cruiser smirked back to her before turning her attention back to her opponent. But by now the dust and debris from the explosion was beginning to clear. Making the entire scene more visible. A moment later Tenryuu rushed through the dust towards them, "Inazuma!" She shouted out, with a sigh of relief. Scooping her up in her arms, and moving away with them. But not before giving Sendai a nod of appreciation.

The light cruiser nodded back, but the moment of peace quickly faded as a missile suddenly shot past her and impacted right infront of Tenryuu. Knocking Inazuma and herself to the ground, "Dammit." Sendai called out, starting to fire all of her cannons into the cloud of dust. But a barrage of more missiles shot out of the cloud. All aimed at Sendai. The girls eyes widen in shock. Her armor wasn't thick enough to handle that.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, as the missiles all impacted and exploded on her.  
"SENDAI!" Tenryuu screamed out, having recovered from the knock down just in time to witness the attack hit.

A moment later her mangled body was sent flying out of the explosion. It soared through the air, until it smashed into a few windows.

Tenryuu clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes as red eyes appeared through the dust and sadistic laughter was heard shortly after. She turned to the little girl beside her, "Inazuma go with your sisters and Tatsuta over there behind that building and hide!" She barked out.

"But Tenryuu you can't-" She began to protest, but was quickly cut off as Tenryuu slapped her across the cheek, "Do as I say! Now go!"

The frightened Destroyer nodded before running behind cover and towards the building Tenryuu had directed her towards. But in the meantime the light cruiser directed her attention back to the now visible Abyssal. Who was patiently waiting on her, "How cute. You're like their mother." She began, taking a step forward as the black blade in her hand began to glow with red lines, "Don't worry. I'll take really good care of them~" She moaned.

Tenryuu lowered her head, her hair covering her uncovered eye. She reached behind her back and unshealted her sword, "To be able to get me to such a state…you're good. I'll give you that." She said quietly, "But it ends here!" She screamed beginning to rush the Abyssal at full speed.

The Abyssal in turn smirked, "You shall sink... to the bottom... as many times... as necessary!" She added moving forward, her own blade posed at the ready and her cannon firing.

Tenryuu sprinted with inhuman speed, dodging the first few shells and slashing away the others. "I'm not going down that easy!" She screamed slashing her sword against the ground, as the two neared each other.

"Death is an end for all not loyal to the Abyss!" The Abyssal screamed, her sword slashing upwards towards the ship girl.

"Ahhhhh! Shut up!" Tenryuu screamed, moving her sword in the same direction as hers. Only one was coming out of this alive.

Their attacks struck each other. Then a moment later one immediately dropped to her knees. A sword in her abdomen.

 **"Told you... it's futile..."**

Tenryuu looked up at the Abyssal, shock still filling her face. She then looked down to the black blade currently gutting her stomach. The Abyssal giggled, and placed a hand on her shoulder, "You lost." She simply said, pushing Tenryuu backwards.

The light cruisers body fell over on her back and the Abyssal walked over her. Taking the blade from her stomach, but not before stomping on her chest, "All of you are so weak." She added, before shealting her blade and beginning to walk away. Towards where the rest of the Ship girls. She began to hum a tune to herself and taking a look over at where Sendai's body layed. All she saw was a burnt hand sticking out of the rubble and glass. This caused her smile to get even wider.

 **"DON'T TREAD ON ME!"** Tenryuu's voice shouted out from behind her. The Abyssal immediately tensed up and swung her fist around, only to be met by a sword slicing it clean off, "A-Ahhhhh!" She screamed out in pain, grasping the stump. Where her hand used to be. But Tenryuu wasn't going to waste anytime. She swung her sword again, this time at her unprotected neck. The Abyssal was barely able to dodge this and firing a shell directly at the light cruiser. Yet Tenryuu wasn't dying today. She brought up her blade and sliced the shell directly in half. The Abyssals eyes widen in fear, as Tenryuu looked up at her with cold eyes, "The end." Was all she said, driving her sword directly up and through the Abyssal chin. Slicing through the top of her head.

The Abyssal tried to gasp, but nothing came out. All she could do was look down at Tenryuu. Who was in turn staring back up at her coldly. Suddenly the Abyssals vision began to fade, 'N-No. Not yet.' She thought, clawing at the sword. But it was too late.

 _The breath of life left her._

Tenryuu almost immediately took her sword out of the Abyssal and let her dead body fall to the ground, "That's for Sendai you bitch." She said, walking away and wiping the blood off of her blade. But suddenly she fell to the ground in pain. Gripping her stomach. "Gah! Dammit!" She shouted. Blood soaked through her uniform as the Akastuki sisters poked their heads out from the corner of the building. Tenryuu looked up and gave them a half hearted smile. They returned it with full smiles, until their eyes widen in terror and Hibiki began to shout, "Tenryuu-san behind you!"

"Huh?" Tenryuu asked, turning her head just in time to see a boot smash into her face and send her to the ground. She quickly recovered and opened both her eyes back up. Her eyepatch having fallen off long before. But what she was met with, made her a bit nervous. Five Ta-class battleship surrounded her. All with murderous intent and lust filled gazes, "Looks like she was able to kill the Anchorage princess." One of them said, kicking her in her side.

"Indeed. What should we do with her?" One of them asked, crossing her arms.

"Well we'll need a new princess now." Another said, looking over at the corpse of the Abyssal Tenryuu had just killed. She then looked back to the light cruiser, "I say we take her." She smirked.

"And the destroyers?" The one crossing her arms asked.

"Kill them." The other said back. Causing the others to smirk and ready their weapons.

"N-No." Tenryuu stuttered out, gripping one of the battleships legs.

"Silence!" She shouted out, stomping on her hand and kicking her in the face. Tenryuu rolled over in pain, looking up at the sky and the faces of all the Abyssals over her. She clenched her teeth and mentally begged the Akastuki sisters to run. They didn't have go through this pain.

"HEY!" A voice suddenly shouted out from behind the group.

"Huh?" One of them asked, turning their heads towards the source just as a shell impacted into her face. Sending the group flying and killing one of them. Tenryuu was left on the ground covered in dust and debris, "W-What the hell?" She asked, slowly lifting her head.

Relief filled her eyes.

A single ship girl walked towards the group. She wore a white and green blouse that exposes her cleavage, a white dress with red lace, along with that she had short brown hair and green eyes. The Abyssals looked at the Ship girl with confused expression. They had no idea who she was. But Tenryuu knew exactly who she was. She ducked her head and layed as flat on the ground as possible. Things were about to get messy.

"Oh? Well what do we have here?" One of the Abyssals asked, tilting her head slightly at the lone girl.

"A Ship girl who has a death wish." Another said, narrowing her eyes, and looking over to the dead body of their ally, 'Who in the world did she did from one hit?' She asked herself, before turning her head back to the enemy infront of her.

"Four on one? That's hardly fair." The ship girl said with a devilish smirk, as she smacked her hands together aggressively, "Looks like today is another day for me to kick some ass!" She shouted out, as her large turrets moved outward and pointed at the Abyssals standing infront of the light cruiser. The lead Ta-class moved forward with an enraged and confused face, "Who the hell does this girl think she is? I'll handle this!" She shouted, aiming her guns out towards the girl, while beginning to move forward at the same time.

The ship girl smirked, and suddenly lunged forward towards the Abyssal at lightning speeds. The Ta-class quickly began to panic and unload her shells at the approaching Ship girl. But within another second the Abyssal found herself met with an elbow to her cheek, "Gah!" She called out, as a sudden barrage of shells impacted into her lower abdomen. Tearing her right in half, and effectively ending her life in one swift motion.

The three remaining Abyssals stood in shock then a moment later in anger at the ship girl, "No!" One of them called out, opening firing at the girl. Then after another moment the two other began to open fire with her. The entire area around the ship girl was immediately blown to oblivion and covered in smoke. The Abyssals kept firing in a blind rage. Eventually they smirked in joy, at their handywork and halted their cannons, "Serves the bitch right." One of them called out, their guns still smoking.

Another agreed and took a step towards the cloud of smoke, "Yeah and now- Ghmm!" She was instantly silenced as a 20cm cannon barrel forced it's way into her mouth. She looked down in horror as the other Abyssals froze in shock.

As the dust slowly began to clear, the Abyssals saw the outline of the girl appear. The two free Abyssals took a step back, 'There's no way anyone could've survived that kind of a attack.' One of them thought, as the final debris cleared and they could see clear as day. The girl stood there proudly. Not even showing a hint of damage. She grinned and looked up at the Abyssal around her cannon, "I'm Maya! Third of the Takao-class heavy cruisers!" She called out, firing off her cannon. Tearing apart the Ta-classes head in millisecond.

A moment later, the headless body of the Abyssal fell to the ground. Horrifying the surviving two.

The Ship girl now known as Maya, began to walk towards them, while taking a glaive weapon off her back. Tenryuu who had now lifted her head up to watch the show down, gasped in shock. Maya now held Tatsuta's weapon of choice. The Abyssals backed up further. Knowing they were sorely overmatched. But Maya didn't care. All she cared about was protecting her comrades and tearing these Abyssals a new one!

"This is your time to pay~ This is your judgement day!" Maya called out, rushing the two Ta-class battleships. Before they could even react she rammed her turrets into one of their side's. This pushed one of them back, while Maya brought up Tatsuta's glaive and drove it straight through the chest of the other one. She smirked as she flicked her wrist and sent the impaled Abyssal flying towards the other. After another moment Maya aimed all of her cannons at the two fallen Abyssals in the street, "Better get ready to die~" She called out, letting her batteries unleash a powerful barrage of shells at the Ta-classes.

Within seconds of impact the entire area was engulfed in a small mushroom cloud. Tenryuu had to shield her eyes from the blast. But as soon as it appeared it had died down. Leaving only ashes and black marks where the two Abyssals had been at.

"Get the hell off of my island." Maya whisper out, as her batteries reloaded, and she turned her head back towards her old friend.

"Tenryuu!" She called out, rushing up to her.

The cruiser skidded to a stop next to her and helped her up. In return the light cruiser laughed, "H-Hey there little Maya. Your older sisters finally let you off the leash?" She asked, as a trail of blood leaked out the side of her mouth.

Maya narrowed her eyes and put pressure on Tenryuu's wound, "Don't talk. That's a very serious wound. We need to get you to medical."

The light cruiser shook her head, "I-I'll be fine. How are the little ones, Tatsuta, and Sendai?"

"The Akastuki sisters are alright. I don't know about Tatsuta right now but she's with them, heading towards the rally point. As for Sendai." Maya said, looking back towards the smoldering storefront, before closing her eyes and looking back, "I'll take her body with us. She deserves that much. But we need to get there too. The base is lost." She said, helping the injured girl up.

Tenryuu nodded to this, "A…Alright f-fine then." She added. Knowing that there was no point in mourning the lost of her friend. This was a common sight now adays. Girls not returning from mission or dying in the operating room. Tenryuu clenched her teeth, 'This has to stop.' She thought to herself, looking up into the sky as Maya helped her along the road.

But as she looked up into the sky, a sudden appeared above them, and a massive wave of hot air rushed passed them, "Tch! What the hell?" Maya asked covering her face as the wave quickly passed them. Tenryuu did the same, but just as the wave had suddenly appeared, it had also suddenly vanished.

In turn Tenryuu slowly dropped her arm, but not even a moment later her eyes widen in horror, "H-Hey are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Tenryuu asked, looking over to a also wide eyed Maya.

"I wish I wasn't." She responded with a nod.

"What the hell is going on?" Tenryuu asked, as they both stared up at the massive ball of rock that was descending towards their base.

* * *

 **Naruto and Kaga**

Naruto rushed across the water at inhuman speeds, moving towards the main part of the bay. Where most of the fighting was taking place, and subsequently where the giant rock set to impact. Kaga held on tight as Naruto seemed to almost fly one the water, "Naruto! Where are we going? How did that get up there?" She asked, pointing up into the sky.

Naruto came to a sudden halt and looked back to Kaga, "That man! He can use chakra somehow." He said narrowing his eyes before continuing, "And I couldn't even sense it." He added with a seemingly frustrated expression, as the giant island size boulder grew nearer and nearer.

Kaga frowned slightly. She didn't like to see him like this, "Naruto. It'll be alright." The aircraft carrier said, placing her hand and his shoulder as a sign of comfort.

The blonde in turn looked back at her with a small smile and took her hand into his, "I know it will Kaga. Thank you. But the fact of the matter is he created that thing and it'll kill everyone if I don't do something about it." Naruto said, bringing out his serious side, and beginning to move forward.

Kaga gasped quietly at this, as the blondes expression changed. She quickly gripped the Naruto's shoulder again. Only this time distress was filling her eyes, "B-Be careful. Whoever or whatever this man seemed to be, it's almost like he has the very power of the gods!" She said with a large amount of concern in her voice, but deep down inside she knew he could accomplish this feat. It's just she didn't want Naruto to get hurt or worse. She was extremely protective of the man now. The Aircraft carrier wouldn't let anything bad happen to him. She wouldn't lose anyone else!

But the blonde did something that she hadn't expected. He brought her close with a foxy smirk. Something she was starting to accustomed too, "Heh. I'm Naruto Uzumaki. Son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. I'm not about to let someone stop me when I make my mind up! Even it's a god!" He shouted out, looking up at the sky before giving his attention back to her, "But for you Kaga. I'll come back it one piece." He said with a laugh, which immediately caused her to blush.

The blonde kept the smile on his face, but this quickly earned him light slap across the face. She knew he was messing around, "Hey! What was that for?" He asked, rubbing the side of his cheek.

"You know damn well what that was for. This is not the time to messing around!" She shouted, scolding him for a moment. The blondes eye brow twitched slightly and he was about to protest, but the sudden impact of a large rock intruppted him. He looked up into the sky and narrowed his eyes. Kaga was right this was not the time to be messing around. The boulder was almost ontop of them.

Kaga who had also brought her attention to the boulder quickly looked back at him with concern. In turn Naruto slowly cupped her cheek, "I'll be careful. I give you my word." He promised with a soft smile.

A blush instantly appeared on her face and she brought him in for a tight hug, "R-Right." The carrier stammered out before, breaking the hug, as she knew her blonde had no time.

Naruto gave her another soft smile, before his expression hardened, "Now get out of here!" He sudden ordered.

Kaga quickly nodded her head and began to race towards the shoreline.

Naruto watched her for another moment before bringing his full attention to the boulder, "Alright…First things first. I have to take out that rock." He announced, beginning to focus his chakra and call upon his trusty tailed beast. But suddenly out of nowhere a wall of bullets interrupted him and Naruto put up his hands defensively, as the bullets tore threw his alright ruined clothes, "Tch!" Was all he could say until the bullets stopped. But once they did, he was immediately met with a metal fist impacting into his face, "Ahhh!" He yelped, being pushed back a few feet across the water.

Naruto quickly came to his senses, looking at his new opponent. An Abyssal that seemed to be attached to her equipment stood in his way. She had a white mask that may have been made out of some type of bone. It covered her entire face, besides her mouth. Along with that she had one lone burning light green eye was the only other feature that was promeint on her face, "I will not let you stop my masters creation!"

"Gahhh! I don't want to fight you. Please stay out of the way!" Naruto said, wiping some dust off of his unzip and torn up track jacket.

The Abyssal narrowed her eyes and began to rush him, her metal arm at the ready to strike the Uzumaki in the heart, "I will not let you stop this!" She shouted out.

In turn Naruto quickly took off in a sprint and raised a lone fist at the Abyssal as she approached him, "I don't have time! Gahhhhh!" He yelled out, slamming his fist into the Abyssals mask as she neared him. Shattering it with little to no effort, "Huh?" Was all she said, as the girl tumbled to the surface of the water, "I'll deal with you later!" Naruto shouted out, running past her towards where he thought the giant rock would impact.

In turn the Abyssal just stared at him, as he sprinted away. Both her eyes revealed.

Naruto continued to sprint until he was certain he was under the very center of the boulder. Passing ship girls and Abyssals alike that were battling it out on the way there, "Heh. This shouldn't be too hard. Right Kurama?" The blonde asked his furry companion.

A low grumbled was heard follow by the low voice of the 9-tails, **"This is going to be cake. Let's show them you don't mess with the Kyuubi!"**

Naruto chuckled, as Kurama's power began to circle around him, "I'm going to stop this right here….right now." He said aloud, as he looked around. Ship girls of all different types fought around him. Some payed attention to him while others pressed on against the ever advancing Abyssal horde. Naruto couldn't leave them like this, "Hey Kurama-"

 **"Heh. Way ahead of you Naruto. Let me loose on those things."** The fox said with a dark chuckle.

The blonde nodded, as more and more of Kurama's chakra started to seep out, "I'll leave this to you then my friend. Make sure no other Ship girl falls here today. Come on out Kurama!" Naruto announced, with a grin.

Not even a split second later all of the chakra molded together into one singular being, and a massive orange and black translucent fox stood over Naruto. This was Kurama. The 9-tailed fox. The most powerful of the tailed beast. Both of the ship girls and Abyssals alike halted their battles and starred up at the fox. Kurama looked down with a toothy smile, **"Well hello-"**

A bomb immediately impacted on the foxes right shoulder, followed by a rain of bullets from Abyssal fighters. The great Fox seemed to sigh, and stand up straight, **"You know I was having a good day today. Until this happened."** He announced catches one if the fighters in his hand and crushing it. **"But now I'm gonna have a great day!"** He added, looking back at Naruto.

The blonde nodded to him, "Protect them."

Kurama smirked back, **"You can trust me kid. Now go save the day again."**

Naruto turned his head, as he activated his Kurama cloak. He clenched his fist, and bent his knees before the foxes chakra cloak completely enveloped him. Naruto narrowed his eyes and sprang into the air. Heading straight towards the approaching piece of rock. It was now less then a hundred feet away from the surface. Naruto didn't have much time.

"Let's go all out for this!" He shouted out, as he lifted up both of his hands. Energy began to spark in both, as he soared into the sky.

Little did the Uzumaki know that Kaga and a few other ship girls were watching from the beach head.

"What does that man think he's doing?" A ship girl asked, approaching the others from behind. Kaga slightly turned her head to see who it was. The voice belong to one of the taller ship girls. Kaga narrowed her eyes. She knew exactly who this was. She had short pale blonde hair in two side up style twintails. Her skin was surprising dark. Something rare in ship girls. But with her distinctive skin she had reddish brown eyes, that were covered by a pair of glasses. Along with this she had a surprising large chest.

This was none other then Musashi. Second ship in the Yamato battleship line, and someone that hated Kaga very dearly. Not that Kaga liked her either.

The carrier turned her head away and gave her full attention to Naruto, as another ship girl began to talk to the super battleship, "Didn't you hear Musashi? That's that Naruto guy. He was able to save Kaga and defeat an Abyssal Oni in combat!" The girl revealed.

Musashi's eyes widen them narrowed, "What? Kaga?" She asked, scanning the area until her eyes fell on the carrier. The battleships brow twitched, and she looked back up at the soaring blonde, "Naruto Uzumaki ah? He doesn't really think." She began, but was immediately cut off as Kaga raised her hand in protest.

She stared at Musashi with cold eyes, "Don't be fooled. He can do it."

Musashi's expression quickly changed as Kaga turned her head back to Naruto, "Tch. Insane Carrier. You shouldn't even be alive-" But again Musashi was cut short as a fleet of fighters soared above the girls on the beach, "Abyssals fighters!" One of the Ship girls shouted, watching them head straight for Naruto.

"They're heading straight for him!" Another one said.

Musashi readied her cannons and took aim at the fighters, "Leave this to me!" She announced as she planted her feet firmly in ground. Musashi then narrowed her eyes.

But before she could even let a volley fly. A wing of type 0 fighters passed over her head, flying straight after the enemy fighters, "What the?" Musashi asked, looking back to the girls. Only to see a neutral faced Kaga, holding her bow in hand. 'So that's how it is.' Musashi thought to herself, watching the fighters fly off.

Back on Naurto's end the blonde continued to move flying higher and higher. But just as he was about to finish preparing his moves a barrage of bullets struck the blonde by surprise, "Crap! Enemy fighters. Dammit I can't do anything with my hands like this!" He stammered out, but as the fighters began to make another pass they were immediately shot down by approaching type 0 fighters, "Huh?" Naruto asked looking over, only to have his eyes land on Kaga, who was standing on the beach with her bow at the ready. This caused Naruto to smirk, "Thank you Kaga." He said, "Now. Where were we?!" He asked directing his attention back to the rock. Which was now feet away from his outstretched hands.

Naruto narrowed his eyes, as his hand slammed into the rock. The Uzumaki instantly felt a sharp pain shoot through his arms. Then a moment later he suddenly clenched his teeth as he felt his left arm snap. The blonde had worn himself out to much. He hadn't had any proper rest since he was here and was paying for it now, but still he kept pushing on! All those people were counting on him. The Admiral, and the girls. But most of all Kaga… He couldn't fail. Not now. Not ever! "Tch. I-I don't know who this guy thinks he is! But he nothing compared to Kaguya or Madara!" Naruto shouted out, focusing Sage chakra into his arm, as the energy in his hands finally took shape.

Kaga as well as the other girls stood in amazement at the blonde. Musashi was especially amazed. For no one was more powerful then her and her sister, "I-Impossible." She stammered out, as Kaga smirked putting away her bow, "You can do it Naruto. I know you can! You saved me! I know you can save everyone else. I love you!" She shouted aloud as a shade of crimson red passed over her eyes, watching Naruto.

As the blonde prepared, he felt a sudden strange energy rush through his chakra network, 'W-What is this?' He asked as a sudden and fiery blue chakra exploded out from his hands. Naruto eyes too flashed a shade of crimson, before he smirked. He felt so impowered. So strong. Like he could do anything, "Alright! Looks like it's time! Take this!" He announced using his strength to push the rock back into the air, as he released both of his moves against the piece of earth, "Rikudō: Chōōdama **RASENSHURIKEN!** " He screamed out, as he let them fly up into the air and impact into the rock. Everything instantly went silent.

No sounds of gunfire, screaming, or even the rough noise of the ocean was heard below him. All there was.…was a spark. Two infact. Where the twin justu had struck. Then as if someone had pressed the play button, everything came back into order. The rock exploded, literally being melted away by Naruto's justu. Many of the ship girls had to shield their eyes as it looked like a second sun in the sky. But it didn't last long as it was quickly disintegrated and the remains were quickly fading away into nothing in the sky. Naruto in turn smirked, at his work. Beginning to fall back to earth. But then the shockwave finally took effect. A massive wave of air rushed past the blonde, sending him spiralling out of control, "Dammit!" He shouted, as the shockwave impacted the sea, sending ship girls and Abyssals alike flying around. Kurama quickly tried to get as many ship girls as possible.

The shockwave passed over the beach and knocked almost all of the girls over. Almost. Kaga and Musashi stood their ground as the wave of air passed. "D-Damn he's incredibly strong." Musashi stuttered out.

"That's my Naruto." Kaga said, slowly starting to stand up straight. She rubbed some of the dust off of her uniform before looking back into the sky. After a few seconds of scanning a small gasp escaped her mouth and she took off running across the oceans surface. Leaving a confused Musashi behind on the beach "Your Naruto?" She asked.

The Yamato class battleship tilted her head as she watched the blonde run away, "What's your game Kaga?"

Naurto continued to tumble down from the sky, until he uneventfully impacted into the water. He began panicked for a moment underwater, until he got his bearings and shot up to the surface, "A-Ahh. That was a close one." He panted before beginning to float naturally ontop of the water. A few seconds passed by before he looked over at his left arm with a frown, before trying to move it. A sharp pain instantly stopped him, "Y-Yeah that's broken." He stuttered out, beginning to stand up ontop of the water.

But as he stood up, the Uzumaki looked around at the bay. A thick layer of dust layed over it and an ominous silence followed, "What the hell?" He asked, aloud. He kept scanning the area until his eyes landed on Kurama. His furry companion stood ontop of the water, staring out into the ocean. The blonde was about to call his attention until the crash of water suddenly appeared behind him, "What the- Ahhhh!" Naruto screamed out, as an Abyssal destroyer burst out of the water and slammed it's mouth on the blondes left shoulder. Breaking his arm even further, "D-Dammit! Get the hell off of me!" Naurto shouted out, ripping the destroyer off of him with his right hand. But not even a split second later another one jumped out and bit down on his leg. The blond struggled to get this one off, "S-Shit! Why are-" But again he was intruppted as a shell impacted on his back and another destroyer grabbed onto his torso trying to drag him under. Two more destroyers soon followed to help them. Naruto was getting weaker and weaker. He felt the part of Kurama return to his body. The destroyers increased their pulling.

The blonde began to get dragged down.

 **"K-Kid I have no more chakra to give. We're both almost out!"** The great fox shouted out in his head, as the blonde was now knee deep in the water.

"T-There has to be a way!" He shouted out, pulling and pulling trying to get away from the large creatures. Finally he knew it was useless. He was too worn out and tired from the fighting today. Infact all the fighting he had done in the past week. From his world to this one.

Naruto was barely holding on, as his fox began to speak to him again, **"H-Hang on kid! I have an idea. I've never tried it before so bare with me."** The 9-tails informed him, before suddenly disappearing. Almost seeming that he had left Naruto's Seal.

The blonde clenched his teeth, the bottom part of his torso almost completely underwater, "Y-You got it Kurama. I'll just be-"

"Ahhhh! Get away from HIM!" Kaga shouted out from behind him. The blondes eyes instantly widen in surprise. He turned his head just in time for Kaga to crash into him and pull them both away from the horde of destroyers. They both tumbled across the water violently. The Abyssals were just about to follow them, but were almost instantly destroyed by a flight of type 0 fighters that Kaga had fired to cover her way to Naruto.

After another moment the two came to a stop and Kaga almost immediately begin to hold Naruto tightly, "Are you alright?!" She called out looking at him with tearful eyes.

The blonde was just about to begin to scowl her for being so reckless. But then he caught sight of her eyes and her look of concern. The Uzumaki blankly stared at the carrier. Even in the mitts of battle. She would drop almost everything for his safety and safely alone. It amazed him honestly. How someone who he had just met could be this concerned and passionate. So protective of him. Then it hit him. He truly had feelings for this women. He wanted to keep her save. Even though they had just met. These emotions were filling his head and just weren't leaving. Just the thought of someone or something hurting her, pissed him off. Was this what it meant to be in love?

 _'Yes~_ ' a voice echoed off in his head. A voice that almost sounded like.

'Mom?' Naruto asked in return, but heard nothing. He mentally smiled then brought his attention back to Kaga who was still staring at him. This time with tears flowing down her cheeks. Naruto didn't like seeing her like this. He needed to reassure her so the Uzumaki cupped her cheek and smiled,Yeah. I'm alright Kaga. I was careful remember?" He asked, recalling when he had given her his word earlier.

Before she could even say a word Naruto brought her into the hug tighter, "Thank you." He whispered out.

Kaga slowly nodded, leaning into him for a second before the sound of one of her type 0's brought them back to reality and they broke the hug. She looked at him sternly, "We need to get back to the beach or-" But was quickly cut off, as a volley of shells flew past them and impacted into the water. Kaga quickly directed her gaze to the source. But when she saw what had fired a moment later…...her stomach sank, "We're too late." She whispered.

The armada of Abyssals had regrouped and were now moving back into the bay and the island. They were still planning on killing all of the girls. And Naruto and Kaga were directly in their path.

"Get behind me!" Kaga shouted out, getting them both up and pushing Naruto behind her protectivly.

The blonde was about to protest until he suddenly felt the familiar feeling of Kurama presence fill his mind again, **'Naruto. It's ready. I don't know exactly what it'll do. But it'll help for sure.'** The 9-tails informed him.

Naruto had no idea what this thing Kurama was talking about was, but if he said it would help then by Kami he would gladly take it, 'Thanks Kurama.' Naruto said back mentally before gripping Kaga's shoulder getting her attention, "Kaga." He began.

"What?" She asked, looking back at him with panic and concern.

The blonde smirked, and began to walk past her towards the armada, "It's time for the Abyssals to learn that they have an enemy to fear now. And it's time for the Ship girls and the rest of mankind to remember that..." He paused, as he felt a new type of energy flow into his system. Naruto closed his eyes and took a deep breath before immediately opening them, "Hope exist!" He shouted out, as an almost golden like natural energy exploded outwards from him. His torn up track jacket seemed to flow with the golden energy. Strange black lines seemed to form all over his body like tattoos. But they weren't even like in his Kurama or Sage Mode. They were seemingly random. One went vertically over his right eye and split off into two more. One kept going down to his chest, while the other went across his nose then made an immediate turn down towards his chest like the one before. Another was going directly from his left eye to his left ear. (Think of his incomplete 9-tails chakra mode in the Power Arc of the anime.) A hue of golden energy seemed to radiate around him as well. It bathe the area in a bright light. The energy felt familiar, yet alien at the same time. Naruto had no idea wha this was. But he knew that he felt so much more powerful. Even more powerful then his Kurama, 'W-What is this?' He asked in his mindscape.

 **'Awakened Tailed beast Sage mode.'** Kurama voice echoed out, 'You can thank the eight others later. For now you need to push those monsters back!' Kurama added with a loud roar. The blonde smirked and brought himself back to reality.

Kaga was shocked at his transformation. He seemed to get ten times more powerful. She held her torn up bow close, watching him.

Naruto slowly looked back to her with a small smile as the Abyssals got closer and closer, "Leave this to me." He said, as the morning sun seemed to shine through the clouds of smoke and raining debris.

He began to move forward in a dead sprint, moving past multiple floating bodies of dead ship girls. He winced slightly at the sight. Getting the familiar feeling of when he was one the battlefields of his world. Seeing all those bodies. It just was terrible. But all of that instantly faded when a shell rushed past his face and all of his attention was put on the Abyssals. But drawing his attention also brought all of his repressed anger on the Abyssals as well. And you can bet your ass they were about to feel it, "I'll end this one attack! No more death! No more sadness! I ended the war in my world and I'll end this one too!" He screamed out, as he stretched his broken left hand out and it began to spin with chakra and energy.

Another moment later he smashed into the Abyssal lines. He pushed destroyers and battleships alike to the ground, as the energy in his hand began to expand, "Ahhhh! Let's go Kurama!" He added, moving through the enemy armada like a yellow flash knocking down Abyssals every chance he could get with his right fist, **'Yeahhh! Mow em down!'** The 9-tails shouted out in his head.

By now all of the enemies had brought their attention to the blonde who had been shooting through their ranks like paper. They tried to lock onto him, but it seemed as though the blonde was making random strikes and movements throughout the armada.

But in all reality the blonde hadn't been making random movements he was actually making a beeline straight for the middle of the fleets. So he could lay down his attack, "Alright! Almost there!" Naruto shouted out slamming a Rasengan directly into a Ta-class, and kneeing a cruiser in the ribs, causing her to flip over violently and sink. He was almost unstoppable in this mode.

More and more enemy vessels unleashed their firepower on the blonde, but still Naruto kept pushing on towards his goal. He side stepped incoming fire from a Re-class and dug an explosive kunai into her tail. He quickly moved away from her and a moment later she exploded violently taking some destroyers with her.

Naruto looked back with a smirk, only to be caught off guard a moment later by a Ru-class who struck him across the face with her turret. Naruto quickly recovered just in time to duck under her next punch. The blonde wasted no time and brought his right elbow under her arm. Shattering her appendage in a matter of seconds. She screamed in pain before Naruto kicked her away into a crowd of enemies, not wanting to waste anymore time.

Naruto kept sprinting past multiple enemies until he came face to face with a group of destroyers who gladly opened fire at him. The Uzumaki narrowed hundred and jumped straight over the barrage of shells. The blonde spun in the air before crushing one of the destroyer responsible for the shots with his feet. The Abyssals couldn't keep up with his movements. He was just too fast.

After another couple of seconds Naruto slide to a stop atop of the water. Directly in the middle of the armada, "Heh. This was almost too easy." Naruto said aloud lifting his left hand up to reveal a perfectly formed tailed beast ball. The Uzumaki looked around at all of the Abyssals. They aimed their guns at him, and he smirked. Without warning or notice all the Abyssal began to fire relentlessly at the blonde.

What happened next only the quickest eyes could catch.

Naruto effortlessly dodged all of the shells before bending at the knees and using his enhanced strength to push off of the waters surface and into the air with the tailed beast ball.

Almost immediately Abyssal fighters and bombers of all types followed him up into the sky. Trying to shoot him down before he could release the ball of destructive chakra, "You're too slow!" Naruto shouted back, dodging fire before turing sharply around mid-air staring back at the sea below and all the approaching fighters, "Alright!" The Uzumaki shouted out, just as a shell smashed into his right shoulder. He almost immediately shrugged it off and reared back his arm, "This is for the fallen ship girls! Take this and head straight for **HELL!** " Naruto screamed throwing the Tailed beast ball downward back to earth with so much force that the very air around it began to burn away.

It shot down like a nuclear bomb through the air. No one beside for the unfortunate Abyssal destroyer that it landed on saw it coming. It stuck with so much force that the very sea below it evaporated into steam. After another second a massive explosion, like none had ever seen in the course of the war appeared. A shockwave of you air shot out in all directions followed by a wall of fire. It mirrored that of a modern day nuke. And just like a nuke a vast majority of the Abyssals were quickly disintegrated by the intense heat while the remainder were burned and bruised badly. It was a massacre. The entire force had been annihilated by a single move. A single man. Naruto Uzumaki.

The blonde himself smirked at his handywork before falling back down to the waters surface. After another minute he landed somewhat gracefully infront of Kaga. Who stood on the water speechless at another one of his feats.

His awakened mode quickly faded away once he was certain the damage to the armada was done. But once it did fade away he dropped down to one knee and began to pant, "D-Damn."

Kaga was next to him in a second, helping him up, "You did it Naruto!" She began, looking back and seeing one of her planes fly overhead of them. A second later said plane began to radio to her, "The remainder of the enemy is in full retreat!" She shouted out joyously, hugging him tightly.

Naruto smirked tiredly, "H-Heh. Can we get back to shore now?" He asked, trying to stand up. Only to almost fall over. Kaga quickly supported him, "Of course." She replied as they began to walk across the water quietly. Her type 0 fighters flying overhead, watching for any Abyssals or trying to take out any retreating fighters.

The two continued to walk quietly, until Naruto looked over at her with a small smile. She still had the same look of determination on her face the entire time. Even though her face was coated in sweat and her hair had come undone. She ignored all the pain and frustration to assure that he was okay. He had to tell her what he realized earlier, "L-Listen Kaga." He started.

"Yeah?" Kaga asked, looking over at him.

Without warning Naruto suddenly pushed his forehead up against hers, "I've thought alot about you having feelings towards me."

Kaga's eyes widen at his action, and then her face turned tomato red, "O-Oh. What about?" She asked, directing her gaze away from him.

Naruto smiled, as an equally tomato red blush appeared on his. He had butterflies in his stomach. But he wouldn't let that stop him. He just had to tell her, "Listen. I think…. I might have feelings towards you. Maybe even love." He revealed, looking at her with an extremely embarsssd face.

Kaga's eyes got even wider. Her gaze going directly back to him, "R-Really?" She asked.

The blonde nodded with a smile, as they neared the shoreline and awaiting ship girls, "Yeah." He whispered with a smile.

Kaga hugged him as tightly as possible, while they both walked onto the shoreline. Straight into a waiting Musashi and Nagato.

Musashi crossed her arms, examining the strange blonde and Kaga, "Well.….Well…..Well. So that's what's going on here." She said outloud, still staring at Naruto. Musashi thought no one would notice the small blush forming across her cheeks, as she turned away from the blonde.

Luckily for her no one did notice…besides for Nagato. Who happily smiled as she watched the Yamato class battleship seem to stare off into a space in a different direction. She quietly laughed at this before directing her gaze back to the two, "I must say those two work fast. Teitoku was right about them."

"Right about who?" A voice asked behind her.

Nagato quickly spun around only to be met by both Tenryuu and surprisingly Maya. Maya stared at the battleship with curiosity, waiting for her question to be answered. Nagato tilted her head in the direction of the two on the beach head, "Naruto over there. The one who just saved us all." She informed them.

Maya looked past Nagato and her eyes almost immediately landed on the blonde, "Whoa." Was all she could say a strawberry blush slightly appearing on her face.

Tenryuu who was wrapped in bandages quickly caught onto her and decided to have some fun, "Eh. Like what you see young one?" She asked, chuckling loudly.

Maya quickly began to stammer, "Uh-hhh." Was all she could say, directing her gaze away from everyone. Both Nagato and Tenryuu began to laugh at the young cruisers antics.

While Nagato continued to laugh Tenryuu stopped and stared at the blonde with a small smile, "Don't worry Maya. You're not the only one. He seems like a nice young man. I mean he saved me and all of the little ones. We all owe him our lives." She whispered out, as she too blushed at Naruto Uzumaki.

 **The boy who came from the sky.**

* * *

 **Location: Abyssal Controlled Territory, Pacific Ocean**

 **Date: 6/12/20XX**

 **Unit: Abyssal High Fleet**

"Damn. He's too powerful. It seems I underestimated him." The man said panting as he watched the light from the massive explosion fade away into the morning sky.

"My Lord are you alright?" Midway Hime asked, walking up behind him and helping him up.

"Y-Yes I'm fine." He responded, clutching his fist tightly. Midway Hime and the remaining Himes and Oni's all stared at him with concern as he looked out towards where his Armada had been. After another minute their master turned back to them, "I don't think my power can stop him. Not right now. Not like this. We need to retreat. For now." He ordered.

"Yes my lord." Midway Hime said with a nod. She immediately looked over at Harbour Hime and battleship Hime. They both nodded and began directing their comrades in different directions.

The man watched for another second until he began to bark orders to Midway again, "Contact Kitsune Hime and her daughter! Tell them that they need to report back to the capital immediately!"

"Understood." Midway nodded, before running off to aid some of the surviving Abyssals that were coming in from the battle now.

Feeling content now the man looked back out the sea. Towards where the ship girls base layed. Where he layed. Where the Tenshi layed, "This isn't over Naruto Uzumaki. You'll see the power of the ancients! I won't be pushed around by the reincarnation of Ashura! Or the weakling Kaguya that resides in you! And by the end of this the Tenshi. Kaga. Will be dead!"

* * *

 **A/N: And we're done with another chapter! Yeah!**

 **As you can see this. This is already starting to have a darker tone. No mercy for some and horrible deaths for others. It really puts the actually universe of Kantai Collection into perspective.**

 **Anyway I don't have much to talk about this time. Just keep up the reviews and support. This is one of the main stories I'm focusing besides for my Akame Ga Kill and Naruto Crossover. So I'll be focused on this one alot. You keep reviewing I'll keep writing XD**

 **That's all for now! Tune in for the next chapter of I'm Only Human!**

 **Author Questions: Who's your favorite ship girl? Also how do you feel about Musashi, Maya, and Tenryuu's reactions towards Naruto? How do you think Kaga will feel?**


	4. I Love You

**A/N: Heyo all! I know its been a few years since I've updated this story, but I'm back now in full force! Officially off of hiatus!**

 **So with my job it's quite difficult to have a lot of free time, so now I'm just going to be focusing on this and maybe one other story for the time being. So I really hope you enjoy this one! I pour my heart out into ever single one of these chapters. I make sure you all enjoy it to the fullest. So thank you very much and enjoy~**

 **This chapter will mainly focus on the aftermath of the battle on all sides. There will be some personal time between Naruto and Kaga so don't worry readers! But really it's just for them to take a breather from all of the warfare. Several new characters will be introduced as well. So enjoy!**

 **Also I see this story as more of a movie in anime terms. It won't be 20 chapters long. It'll be more like 12-14 depending on how well it's received, but don't get discouraged. If people take an extreme liking to it, then I'll go ahead and write the sequel I've been planning. But it's all depending on you the reader! So best of luck!**

 **Anyway that's all I have for you. Remember to review and now without further ado on with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or the Kantai Collection franchise. This is purely fan made. Please don't sue me.**

* * *

 **I'm Only Human Chapter Four: I love you**

 **Location: Abyssal High Capital**

 **Date: 6/16/20XX**

 **Unit: Royal Fleet**

Midway Hime hurried after the brooding man as they walked through the hallways of the vast atrium, "My Lord please!" She called out, as she ran towards the man before her. Trying to catch up to the man before her.

Said man in question was Zion, who payed her no mind and hurried off to a big set of double doors, which were flanked by two large abyssal palace guards, "Do not try and stop me Midway Hime!" He barked out.

" **SHE** doesn't want to be disturbed! You know this my lord!" Midway pleaded, grasping onto his shoulder. But this only warranted a slap to her face, causing her to fall back in shock, as Zion turned back around. Proceeding to the double doors once more, before he shouted out, "Does it look like I care? No! Now be gone with you!" He barked, grasping onto the handles.

"I-I'm only trying to protect you my lord." She pleaded again. Begging Zion to stop this madness.

"I don't need protection!" Zion yelled, his voice loud enough to make the palace guards shy away from his presence.

Midway Hime shrunk away from him slightly, more than aware of what he could do in his present state of anger.

She steeled herself and continued following him. "I implore you!" She called, " **SHE** demanded no interruptions!"

Zion stopped and whirled towards her.

"If you were in charge of a fleet, and it was decimated by a single person, and one of your top lieutenants was killed, would you want to wait around? We may be winning, but this is still a war; and we must treat it as one. Instead **SHE** has me here, **WAITING!** " His yell reverberated through the halls, drawing the attention of two Ta-class abyssals who looked like they were on their way to the barracks; they hurried away once they noticed who it was.

"You can't!" Midway begged, "She wants to be alone for now, and I'm sure she has a sound strategy for destroying the meddler." She said, referring to the blonde haired menace who had, according to intelligence, fallen from the sky in a meteor that was ablaze.

"I must destroy him before-" he stopped himself, and froze in the hall.

"Zion?" Midway approached him curiously "Before what?" She inquired.

"Nothing." He said flatly, before striding quickly back towards the doors. His true purpose was behind these doors. The real reason he was in this god forsaken world. The mastermind behind this whole war...the High Queen, or that's what **SHE** would like for all the abyssals to believe.

 **SHE** was the salvation of the abyssals, the one who would give them victory; after thousands of years of waiting, they would be triumphant, and take the world as their own. **SHE** also hated being interrupted while having time to herself. **SHE** was extremely withdrawn into herself, doing whatever it was that was winning them the war.

Midway really didn't care what it was, so long as it involved the destruction of humanity and the Ship-girls. But Zion was important too. And right now, she thought to herself, He is going to get himself killed, and _**I WILL NOT**_ allow that.

She sprinted past Zion and planted herself directly in his path. She fixed him with a stare she hoped would deter him from further progress "She said no interruptions," she said again "have you lost your mind?

Zion stopped and cocked his head to the side. She could barely stop herself from shivering beneath his gaze, he exuded power like a star gave out light. But he didn't move her. It struck her that he looked like a predator, examining an animal that would be it's prey. But he stayed, and he didn't move her, or walk around her. They stood like that for what seemed to be a small eternity to her; until he finally turned without saying a word and sauntered off in the other direction, going back to his quarters.

She watched him walk away, off put by his attitude. He is normally so calm, what changed?

Walking back to his quarters, Zion's thoughts stormed around in his head, plaguing his mind with anxiety. What if she succeeds? He thought, What if all our work is for nothing? He was broken out of his reverie once he just about knocked into another man, "Tch. Watch where you're going." The man hissed out, before the man he had spoken too quickly pushed him against the wall. Pushing his head against the stone surface.

"How about you watch where you're going?" The larger man spoke, as he socked Zion straight in the gut, causing the white haired man to grunt out in pain.

The man looked up with a savage expression, "What is the meaning of this? Who…" He paused once he saw who stood before him. A muscular man standing over six foot stared him down with a gruesome appearance. He had chin length unkempt silver hair and noticeable facial stubble, with that he also wore a blue long-coat with silver gauntlets and boots. "Icarus." Zion quickly spat out, as the man now known as Icarus slapped him across the face.

"You have no right to speak my name." Icarus began, as Zion recovered from the slap,"After your recent failure the high queen called all four of us back to the capitol. Not just you." He added, moving away from the smaller warrior. "Koi and Adora are already in meeting with her as we speak, soon it'll be my turn. Both those girls have done nothing wrong to have a meeting like this." The man paused, clenching both his fists, "I hate being away from my girls especially when one of the biggest threats in this world is sitting in my territory." He growled. Clearly speaking of that blonde brat.

"It was my fleet that suffered losses. Not yours!" Zion snarled back.

Icarus simply turned away from Zion walking back off towards the Queens chambers, "She made you one of the four commanders for a reason. Maybe I should speak with her about changing your position, learn to care for your girls Zion. Stop acting like a child." He growled, rounding the corner. Leaving the man alone, in a smoldering rage.

Once Icarus had left the area Zion almost immediately smashed his fist against the wall, before speaking to himself, "Tch. That idiot! He doesn't even see the bigger picture here, or the fact that my southern Oni has been operating unchecked in his territory for the last month." He said to himself, as he began to walk back to his room.

Reaching the door in no time,he entered his pass-code on the keypad and his door opened to allow him in. Once inside he removed his armor and began his meditation exercises that Midway Hime taught him to calm his mind.

He sat crosslegged on the mat, eyes closed, his face trying to go expressionless, But it was no help. Several emotions worked themselves around in his mind. He was usually fairly good at not letting his lesser emotions get the best of him, but there were still cracks to be filled in his mental barriers. Especially if it involved the other Abyssal commanders.

Even though he wanted to be calm, he was seething with rage and anticipation, anxious to get out there and end the little blonde brat before he could ruin anything else now. 'I need to fix this.', he said internally, as his door slowly slide open and Midway Hime checked up on him. Her face filled with sorrow and worries.

* * *

 **Location: West Pacific, Nearing Okinawa**

 **Date: 6/16/20XX**

 **Unit: United Nations Fleet Olympian Consists of: American, Canadian, German, British, and French fleets**

 **Destination: Okinawa, Japan**

Vice Admiral James Stacker leaned against the railing of the viewing bridge on the USS. John F. Kennedy, as it crashed through the sea below. The man looked out, watching the hundreds of other ships that now surrounded the United States super carrier flagship as they steamed their way to the land of the rising sun. He took a deep breath and pushed off the railing with a snicker, "What's the point?" He asked, turning away.

"Admiral?" A voice asked.

Stacker perked up, and brought his attention to the voice. Who's owner now stood in front of him. He was met by fairly tall women, with long pale pink hair, and blue eyes, "Oh Missouri it's you." Stacker said, with a sigh of relief.

The girl now revealed to be Missouri took a step forward with a worried face. The Admiral was now able to get an easier view of the her, and more importantly what she was wearing. Instead of the usual fancy get up that most Ship girls wore, Missouri wore something more practical. She wore the standard US Special Operators gear that was required now a days. A full Multi cam uniform, with different armor plates covering her vital points. A Multi cam plate carrier covered most of her chest and smaller lighter pieces armor protected her shoulders, thighs, and legs. All of the plates were made out a dense metal called Osmium. Which could stop a capital ships rounds dead in their tracks. All in all she was the spitting image of what most US Ship girls looked like. It made Stacker slightly smile. It gave him some hope.

"Admiral are you okay?" She asked, taking off her Multi cam ops-core helmet, which had a pair of NVGs attached to the front.

Stacker nodded, and rubbed the back of his bandaged neck with his hand, "Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about our current situation, and what our next move will be." He explained, directing his attention out to sea again, watching the fleets move across the water, while dozens of ship girls glided across the ocean, between the large warships.

Missouri watched him for a moment, before she sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder, "Well you best be getting inside. You never know when a surprise attack might occur."

The Admiral looked back with a laugh, "If they wanted us gone Missouri we wouldn't have made it out of San Diego. Let alone make it all the way to Okianwa in this short amount of time."

Missouri looked slightly shocked, as Stacker turned to her, "What makes you say that Admiral?"

Stackers expression hardened, as he looked down at her, "They let us leave. The Abyssal had every advantage. We were outnumbered. Out gunned and out maneuvered. They're playing with their food. We won't survive another direct attack. All of the Admirals can see that."

Not taking a likening to being challenged, Missouri expression hardened as well, "So what are you saying Admiral? We should just give up!" She asked, quickly getting fired up.

Stacker was about to speak up again, until the sudden sound of a bulkhead cut him off, "He's not saying that at all Missouri." A feminine voice said, as two figures stepped out. Both Stacker and Missouri directed their attention to them. Both were very tall women, with exceptional long blonde hair.

"Oh Iowa! Montana!" Missouri quickly called out, as both of them approached Stacker and herself.

The lead blonde looked down at Missouri with a smile. Even though the two girls looked nearly identical, there were some exceptions. The lead one for example had straighten hair and blue eyes, this being Montana. While the other obviously being Iowa had curly hair and grey eyes. Both looked fairly similar, they could pass for sisters to the untrained eye. But there were a few small difference. Mainly on their equipment. While they did intact both wear the same uniform as other American ship girls. There was a few equipment changes in certain places, "The Vice Admiral would never give up." Montana said with a bright smile.

Stacker smirked back at his flagship, "You got that right Montana."

The busty blonde laughed, "Heh. Don't I always? Now come on. We just received a transmission from Fleet Admiral Masaki Ishimaru." She revealed, walking back towards the entrance of the bridge.

"Bet the girls are happy about that." Stacker, smiled. Glad to hear that the Japanese Admiral had still survived throughout of the years of endless war that the Pacific Ocean had endured.

Iowa nodded, "Indeed. The other Admirals are awaiting in the briefing room. Best not keep them waiting. The German is getting quite annoyed." She laughed, following Montana as Stacker and Missouri followed inside.

Within less than a minute from when Stacker had entered back into the super carrier, he was greeted with the sound of arguments, walking into the large briefing room. Which was pretty plain looking, besides for the large circular table in the center and the four bickering Naval officers. First thing he noticed though was the German head admiral yelling up towards the large viewing screen, placed on the far wall, "What? That's impossible. There's no way a simple boy could be that powerful! Be it science or Abyssal tech!" He yelled out with his thick German accent. But the man didn't look nearly as wild as his personality made him out to be. He had slicked back blonde hair and a side burns going past his ears, as well as a pair of bright blue eyes. He wore a standard blue German naval officer uniform. Paying no mind to Stacker. Rear Admiral Diederich Zweihans kept up his argument, "Again this is not possible!"

An audible sigh at the German Admirals actions soon caught Stackers attention, as he turned towards the source. A man with long brown hair, brown eyes and noticeable stubble stared back at him as he lit a cigarette. This was none other than Vice Admiral Lower half Delmar Moreau. Last remaining leader of the French military. He sighed again, looking back towards Zweihans, "I'm afraid the Fleet Admiral isn't lying. Some of our remaining satellites picked up the massive explosion as well. Nothing besides a nuclear device could create something that big. No fallout has been detected either. So I'd bet my money on what the Fleet Admiral is saying." He explained, brushing off his grey officer uniform.

Zweihans sighed, as he lowered his head for a moment, "Damn. I still would like to see it with my own eyes."

Finally an older gentleman standing behind the two began to walk slightly toward. He has silver slicked back hair, as well as a small grey beard with a pair of bent antic glasses that covered his ember eyes. He wore a black and gold British naval dress uniform. This was Admiral of the Fleet Alastair Thomas. Current acting Prime Minster for the British Empire.

The man slowly pushed up his glasses and placed a hand on the Germans shoulder, "In due time Rear Admiral Zweihans. Right now we need to focus on more pressing matters."

Feeling like he had been quiet for long enough Stacker decided to make himself known, "What did I miss?" He asked, walking fully into the briefing room. Letting the rest of the Admiral take notice. He had jet black hair, slicked to the side with bluish green eyes and since this was kinda a formal event. He wore his pure white navy dress blues.

"Ah Vice Admiral Stacker." Thomas began, walking over to him.

"Admiral of the Fleet Thomas." Stacker said with a smile, shaking the older mans hand, as he pointed to the viewing screen, "Contact finally?"

The Englishman nodded, "Indeed. I'm glad you could join us. We've just been able to reestablish contact with Okinawa. I've already told the Fleet Admiral here of our situation. He's making arrangement for our arrival. But he has some news for us. Fleet Admiral?" Thomas asked, looking over to screen as a video call with Masaki was now quite noticeable.

The Japanese Admiral nodded, as he looked at Stacker, "Ah yes thank you. Fleet Admiral Masaki Ishimaru. Commander in charge of the Ship girls. Nice to meet you. You have my deepest sympathies about America." He began, as Stacker shook his head.

"She can be rebuilt Fleet Admiral. But thank you. Now what do you have?" He asked, crossing his arms.

Masaki nodded, as an array of maps and charts popped up behind him, "A few days ago one of our last remaining carriers returned from an operation with a strange boy named Naruto Uzumaki. We soon found out that this boy had single handily defeated the Southern Oni. As you may realize now, this boy wasn't your average human. I questioned him more and I've found some interesting things I'm sending you all encrypted files over the matters."

"Understood sir." Stacker nodded.

Masaki continued, "There's more. After Naruto arrived we were hit by an Abyssal armada. One of the largest we've ever seen. We've taken heavy losses but the boy was able to take out almost the entire group in one swift move. It was incredible. I'll send all of you the data as well."

The American Vice Admiral sighed. This certainly was a change of events. He just didn't know if it was a good or bad thing, "Are the other U.N. fleets receiving this information?" He asked.

"Yes." Masaki said, as a world map appeared behind him showing other massive fleets converging on Okinawa as well.

Stacker narrowed his eyes as his data pad in his pocket suddenly came alive, receiving all the information from the Japanese Admiral, "Good. We'll need to find out everything we know about this Naruto person. Thank you Fleet Admiral Masaki." Stacker said, bowing slightly.

"My pleasure, but I would like to make a request though. We're in dire need of more Ship girl support. We have a lot in medical right now and are severely undermanned. We'll be defenseless in the event of another attack, and I've confined Naruto to his quarters for the past few days." He informed.

Stacker smirked, "Understood Fleet Admiral. We'll send a C-5 full of relief forces ahead of us. Expect it within 2 hours." At least there was still something he could do.

"That would be greatly appreciated Vice Admiral." Masaki said with a relieved smile.

"Don't mention it. Besides Zuikaku has been dying to get home." Stacker said, quickly making up a duty roster for the C-5 mission.

"Zuikaku is alive?" Masaki asked, seemingly shocked.

The American Admiral nodded, passing his data pad around to the others, so they may add their girls, "That's correct. Same with Haruna, Kirishima and a few others. We managed to pick them up from other joint operations, before most of the continent fell."

"I'm greatly relieved. Thank you." Masaki said, bowing.

"Most of them will be on the C-5. They know that base better then any of our girls." He said, as Thomas handed him back the roster and he looked through it.

"Thank you once again Vice Admiral Stacker." Masaki said, taking a full breath of air as a major weight was lifted off his shoulders.

"I'll also be sending a few of mine as well. Including Bismarck. The base will be greatly protected by the time the first Fleets arrive." Zweihans said, standing up and bowing to their Japanese ally.

"Understood. Now is that all Fleet Admiral?" Stacker asked, looking back to the viewing screen.

Masaki nodded, "Yes. I'll discuss the sensitive information with you all once you arrive. Best of luck to all of you and see you soon."

"Same to you." Stacker nodded, as the video call was cut off, and the screen went black. Leaving the four in silence before Stacker called for battleships waiting outside. All three of them came rushing in a moment later, all standing around him, as he began to bark out orders, "Montana, Iowa and Missouri. Round up all these girls on this roster, and then proceed over to the USS. Washington Super Carrier to the Air Fleet. Take Valkyrie with you, and a detachment of Delta. Just in case. They've been itching for a fight.

"Yes sir." Montana nodded, before running off with the other girls, in search of their friends and the Special Operators.

Once they were gone the Admirals began to pull out laptops and tablets. Beginning to work on various duties for their people and militaries. Besides Stacker who sighed and looked over to Thomas, "Think we can pull this off Thomas?"

The old British man looked up and laughed, "Anything is possible lad, but I believe that whatever the Admiral was going on about might greatly aid us in the coming weeks. Maybe even change the entire course of the war." He announced.

"What makes you say that?" The young Vice Admiral asked, perking up.

"Call it intuition." He said with a smile as Stacker chuckled in return, "Now we just need a lot of luck." He added, going back to type on his laptop.

"Got that right." Stacker said, crossing his arms just as one of his lieutenants came walking in carrying a stack of files and flash drives, "Anyhow any news from our recon teams in the Antarctic?" He asked, directing his question over to the young lady before all the Admirals now.

Seemingly caught off guard she hesitantly nodded, "Affirmative sir. We've received several encrypted data files and photos. It seems that the team down there are being really ominous, about whatever is going on that, the Abyssals are trying to dig up." She explained to him, handing him photos and files.

"Oh? Why's that?" Moreau asked, perking up at this.

"Because they've only sent us one sentence, and a few files of photos." She began, handing Stacker a piece of paper as she paused. Much to Thomas's displeasure.

"Well don't be shy gal. What does it way?" He asked, motioning her to continue.

"The Devil has three heads." Stacker said, as he lowered the paper from eye level, revealing the sentence written down on the paper.

"What the?" Moreau asked, confusingly.

"Vice Admiral." The young Lieutenant began, as a ping pop up on her own data pad, "Incoming call from POTUS." She finished, as the conversation just took a completely new turn as the view screen began to light up with the presidential seal.

"Bring it up." He said with a sigh, turning toward the view screen, "Atleast there's hope." He added, getting into the position of parade rest for his Commander and Chief. Things just got a lot more complicated.

* * *

 **Location: Okinawa, Japan**

 **Date: 6/16/20XX**

 **Unit: Combined Fleet Girls**

 **Naruto and Kaga**

"Man. Haven't slept that good in ages." Naruto yawned, opening his eyes slowly, the morning sunlight shining into his vibrant blue eyes as it slowly poured into the room. From the single cracked dormitory window. Bathing the entire area in a soft yellow hue. He smirked at the sight. It had at least been a few weeks since he's gotten to enjoy a sunrise. The constant traveling, the fight with countless enemies.…not to mention a world war. But that was just back home. Now he had to deal with the abyssals and new unknowns. It had all happened all to fast. He quickly shook his head. Not wanting to relive the horrible chain of events that lead him to this new world. Not something a man should witness twice in a lifetime. So now he just tried to put that in the past, because that's where it belonged. The past. Sure he'd still remember his home, all his friends. His goal, even grumpy old Ba-chan. He wouldn't push that all away. After all he would find a way back. But that was for a later date. Right now he was more focused on his current situation. Saving this world…

Naruto wasn't the kind of person to abandon people in need. Wasn't in his nature.

Especially if one of those individuals just so happened to be clinging to his side under the covers. Unbeknownst to him of course. Especially because he just thought they were some pillows pushed up against him. The side of the bed was right up against the wall and he was pretty close to said wall. So it came as a surprise to him, that once he tried to get up. The "pillows" seemed to shift with him and even pull him back down onto the mattress. The blonde tilted his head in confusion for a moment, until realization hit him and his big blue orbs widen in embarrassment, just as Kaga pop her sleepy head out from under the covers.

"K-Kaga?" Naruto blinked, as a dark shade of crimson invaded his cheeks.

The carrier rubbed her sleepy eyes slightly as she scooted up to him and nuzzled her head into his neck, "Its easier to sleep with you then by myself." She revealed, closing her eyes again, as the blondes blushed only increased in embarrassment, after the initial shock had worn off. He was actually cuddling with this girl. Someone he had only met four days ago. Granted he already had a strong connection with the girl considering they had both already developed a fierce protection for each other at an alarming rate. But that could partially be blamed on Admiral Masaki…

After Naruto had single handedly stopped the abyssal invasion on the island a few days back, Fleet Admiral Masaki had requested for him to stay in bed and rest for the next few days. Apparently he too had noticed Naruto's life threatening fatigue that was breaking his body. The blonde warrior compiled to this, especially once Masaki also told him that he'd watch Kaga while she healed as well. Apparently the Fleet Admiral had noticed a change in Kaga's demeanor when she was around Naruto. So he thought this would be good for her. It would probably also help Naruto drop some more of his barriers. So he could earn the blondes trust and learn more about his life. That man always had a plan.

So the first three days of Naruto's much needed rest had gone uneventful. Kaga was bed ridden for the most part, so he spent all his time tending to her needs. A few of the medical ship girls would stop by every now and then to check up on Kaga's health and bring them food. Naruto would try and get as much information as he could from them. Apparently base clean up had been going better then expected and that they would soon be holding a ceremony for all the girls lost in the battle. But once Naruto had heard about this he winced a little bit. If he had only known the entire grasp of the situation during that time… he could've saved them all. He had blamed those unknown girls deaths on his on hands. Something he surely wouldn't let happen again. He was sure that if Kaga hadn't been there holding onto his hand, he would've left the room and headed out to fight against the enemy right there and then.

But luckily for him Kaga was there to keep him anchored and level headed. Once the fourth day hit, she decided it was time to move around. It was slow and she still ached. But a very persistent Naruto got her up and about. Even so she liked to rest, even going to bed early that night and that's where they were now. Kaga apparently had snuck out of her bed when she felt confident enough and went to sleep with Naruto. Snuggling up against him for the night. Her face mere inches from his.

The Uzumaki shook his head at the thoughts while he began to think to himself, 'Atleast it could be worse she could be-' Naruto stopped dead in his tracks, once he really started to notice a strange sensation laying ontop of his own chest. They were quite large and appeared to be rather soft as the blonde slowly moved his hand up to them, 'Curse me and my second hand perviness.' He thought to himself, not wanting to be right, as to what they were. But the moment his hand cupped onto one of her bare breast, he felt Kaga jump before he jerked his hand back in a panic, "A-Ahnnn! I'm so sorry Kaga! I didn't know!" He stammered out, trying to scoot away from the carrier. But the sudden vice grip the woman put on him.…Stopped him dead in his tracks, 'Oh no! Here it comes!' He screamed internally. Preparing himself for a swift knee to the crotch.

"D-Don't scare me like that." She simply whispered, as her grip tightened.

Naruto sighed in relief. His manhood was safe for the the moment. "I-I'm sorry. I had no idea you weren't wearing a shirt Kaga…" He stammered out, apologizing to her. Until a sudden realization popped into his head, "Wait why aren't you wearing a shirt or anything else actually!" He shouted, as she quickly moved ontop of him. Literally laying on top of him now. Her face mere centimeters away from his. This had swiftly shut the blonde up, as his blush returned to him ten-fold, "K-Kaga? What are you doing?" He trembled.

"I know I've said it a dozen times by now Naruto, but I just wanted to say thank you again.… For saving me, and everyone else. We certainly wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You just made everything so much better…you..you." She stopped for a moment, as tears began to stream from her eyes, "I'm sorry. It's just. I was in such a dark place before you got here Naruto. With the war. The loss of my sister. The deaths, the grief. I-I didn't know how I could keep it up. I wanted to die Naruto." She cried looking at him with pleading eyes, "Every mission I went on after she died…oh god." She gasped, looking away "I wanted it to be my last. Every time... That mission you found me on. I wasn't suppose to come back….I didn't want to come back. Everything just seemed empty to me…I didn't care." She paused, whipping away some tears, before continuing, "Then you showed up and made everything alright." She stopped again looking back to him with a delicate smile. "I know we haven't known each other that long. But I feel myself slowly starting to get better. All because of you." She sobbed, trying to look away again. Not wanting Naruto to see her in this state.

But the blonde without warning, instinctively wrapped his arms around her, sitting them both up. She sobbed uncontrollably into his chest, as Naruto rubbed her head. Usually he wouldn't be very good at this sort of thing, but given his already growing feelings for Kaga. This sort of action came to him like second nature, "It's alright Kaga. I'm here for you, and I promise right here and now...I always will be. You'll be fine. I'll always protect you. I give you my word." He promised as the aircraft carrier slowly began to halt her sobs, "I know exactly what you're going through as well." He added, holding her tightly.

"Y-You do?" She stuttered out, between sobs, looking up at him.

Naruto looked down at her, with an understanding gaze, "The day I was born both my mother and father were killed, by a powerful creature that had been unleashed on our village. Both my dad and mother stopped it, but sadly at the cost of their own lives." He revealed, as Kaga's eyes widened in shock, as Naruto continued to rub her head, "And it just so happened that my parents sealed that very creature inside my own body. Therefore much of my early childhood was not enjoyable.…it was tough for me to make friends. Always getting beaten up and abused by the adults. But still I pressed forward, but still even as I grew…..loss was still around me. Losing the only man I saw as my grandfather in battle. He died to protect me and the entire village." He paused. Thinking of gramps, wherever he might be now. "After that I trained and trained to get as strong as I possibly could. But still it wasn't enough... I lost the one man who I looked up to the most. Pervy Sage. Master Jiraiya." Naruto stopped again, as he tried to fight away some tears, "H-He gave everything so the people we cared about could survive. Sacrificing everything and no doubt dying with a smile…" Naruto trailed off, keeping the tears at bay. "B-But you know…that's not it Kaga, just before I got here, I lost one of my closest friends." Naruto sniffled, "Neji…he gave his life so I could safe everyone….He died a hero. Passing away in my arms." He cried, as the weight of his world finally buckled down onto him. The loss of everyone he loved, flooding back into his mind.

Now it was Kaga's turn, "Oh Naruto." She began cupping his cheek whipping some of the tears away from, "Y-You've lost so much and yet you're still so strong." Kaga whispered, pushing her forehead against his, before taking one of his hands into hers, "But you don't need to do this alone anymore Naruto. That heavy burden you carry….I'll help you. Just like you help me." She smiled, staring into his bright blue teary eyes, before she leaned in closer, "I'm here for you Naruto, and I always will be. I-I love you." Kaga announced as she brought the blonde into a deep, soothing kiss.

Naruto's eyes widen in complete surprise before he cautiously returned the kiss, holding her close as they both shared this intimate moment. Two complete strangers just a few days before. Now turned into semi lovers. Kurama for sure was rumbling inside of the seal, at this whole exchange, "Good. Maybe the boy has finally found himself a suitable mate. Heh. He just better be careful, while her mind is slowly repairing itself thanks to him. There might be a few other surprises in store for the both of them." He thought to himself, before quickly returning to his much needed slumber.

Meanwhile back outside of the seal, the two had broken the kiss. Starting at each other with wide smiles, "So think you're feeling better now? Wanna try and sneak out of here with me?" Naruto proposed, as he tried to get up from their embrace, but a sudden tug from Kaga stopped him dead in his tracks, "Uh, what? Did I do something wrong?"

"Let's just lay here for a minute, I'd still like to rest for a bit before we try anything." She cooed, as she gently brought the two back down into the covers before the carrier wrapped them up in blankets, "Besides. Aside from the Sentry's and medical staff, no will be awake for a few hours. Even the fleet Admiral." She explained, snuggling up to the blonde laying her head on his chest as she closed her eyes. Naruto in turn yawned, as the burden of sleep soon weighed heavy on his own eyes. All the emotional output had really worn the two of them. So both of them slowly, but surely fell asleep in each others arms, with soft smiles. Feeling truly happy for the first time in weeks.

 **4 hours later**

Naruto and Kaga had been sleeping soundly in the bed for the past four hours, as the base came to life around them slowly. Construction equipment, the sound of laughter, and fast moving airplanes rumbled all around them. Everyone was up and moving, slowly but surely shaking off the horrors of the last battle and past week. But unfortunately this also meant that the base would soon find their way to them. In fact the sound of small footsteps approached their bed, "Oi.…Oi" A voice whispered to Naruto as he slept soundly. The blonde, being the person he was of course, simply rolled over and snuggle up to a still sleeping Kaga, "Oiiii, Mr!" The voice said again, this time the Uzumaki felt small fingers poke his side.

Naruto groaned, as he swatted the hand away, hugging Kaga and throwing the covers over them, "F-Five more minutes. Even ramen can wait." He yawned, but just as he did this he felt even more fingers poke him.

"Oiiiiiii!" Multiple voices shouted in unison this time.

Naruto's eyes shot open, while he slowly began to sit up, "Mhm. What time is it? Who's there?" He asked, as Kaga began to stir awake beside him. However Naruto's eyes immediately widen when he saw what was before him.

"WAKE UP!" Ikazuchi shouted out as she landed ontop of his stomach. Pushing her full weight down on him. Which in turn knocked the wind right out of the unsuspecting blonde. But that wasn't all, Ikazuchi wasn't the only one in room. The giggles and snickers were soon heard as the rest of the Akatsuki sisters dog piled ontop of the blonde, "Gettttt up Oneesan!" They all shouted in unison, giving the blonde a figurative heart attack.

"A-Alright! I'm up! I'm up!" Naruto panicked as he began to throw the covers around, trying to get all the little giggling girls off of him and Kaga, "What are all of you doing?!" Naruto panicked, remembering that the carrier next to him, was in fact was not wearing a top.

Meanwhile said Carrier, sat up in a panic, protectively putting her arm over Naruto. Not knowing what had happened, but thinking they were yet again under attack. But in doing this Kaga completely exposed her bare chest to all of the little girls, "W-What going on?" She asked, rubbing the sleepiness from her eyes, "Naruto-kun what's going on?" She added, finally getting a good look at the scene before her. Instantly realizing the situation she was now in, Kaga swiftly wrapped the covers over her chest, with a deep blush. Before beginning to lecture the girls, "The Akatsuki sisters!? What are you all doing in here?! Have you no shame!" she barked, holding the covers tightly.

Akatsuki, the oldest sister took the lead, "It's not our fault!Teitoku told us to come wake you two up Kaga-san!"

Ikazuchi giggled as she popped up behind her sister, "Yes! Yes! He said any means necessary!" She laughed, as the second oldest Hibiki simply nodded, already beginning to get off the bed seeing that she had inconvenienced to couple.

Inazuma smiled softly, watching all her sisters before following Hibiki by example and scooting off the bed, before bowing to the two, "W-We're terrible sorry! We had no idea you two were indecent." She laughed awkwardly while her remaining sisters jumped off the bed. All of them were now looking up at the two. Ikazuchi and Akatsuki trying not to laugh at Inazuma's comment.

Kaga's eyes widen in embarrassment. This time…it was Naruto's turn to save the day! So he got infront of her. Thinking on the fly he reached over and tossed her his discarded jacket, before looking back at the sisters, "U-Uh. Uhhh. Hey girls, why don't you uh….um…ah! Go report back to Masaki that you completed your mission! I'm sure he'll be proud to hear it!" He laughed, as Kaga swiftly put on his jacket, covering herself.

"Naru is right!" Ikazuchi cheered.

"Yes indeed! Let's go!" Akatsuki added, as she move towards the doorway, all her sisters following in toe proudly, before she stopped and seemingly thought for a moment, "You know. Kaga-san." She announced turning back to them slowly, with a mischievous smile, "A proper lady would never be so loosely dressed like that. Especially with her Admiral!" She laughed, running out of the room and down the hallway with all her sisters.

Naruto tried to get up and chase them, "Hey! All of you!" But seemingly caught his foot on the bed, "Waaaah!" He stammered out, slamming his head on the ground before flipping over. Landing unceremoniously on his face.

Kaga couldn't help but laugh, as she peered over the side of the bed, "You know Naruto-kun you're pretty good with kids. Has anyone told you that?" She laughed, smiling down at the blonde.

Said blonde slowly rolled over, and gave her a big thumbs up, "A-All the time, Kaga."

The aircraft carrier giggled, before hopping off the bed, heading back towards her side of the room, "Come. Let's go get dressed. Best not keep the Admiral waiting to long." She suggested, slowly sliding off Naruto's jacket, looking back over to him covering her bare chest.

Said blonde looked away from her as he sat up. Still nowhere close to being comfortable around Kaga with no clothes on, "Y-Yeah. It's best we uh, don't do that." He stammered, cheeks as red as a tomato. Kaga giggled again at his embarrassment. Finding it a extremely cute trait in the boy. Most males his age would flaunt over the female body. Especially one that belongs to the extremely beautiful ship girls. So after her having her moment of fun, she smiled with content and walked over to her closet. Preparing for their first day back.

Once Kaga had finally decided to go into her closet, Naruto sighed with relief getting up and heading over to where she had left his jacket. As he reached for it he finally noticed the decaying state it was in. The days upon days of being out in the field had really torn it shreds. It was a shame to, this one was really his favorite, "I'll have to fix this later." He sighed, inspecting the various tears and burns. Feeling a little bummed out, but little did he know that Kaga was taking a peek from her closet. An idea popping into her mind.

After some time Kaga finally came out in her usual carrier uniform, adjusting one final zipper on the side of her skirt before looking up to her blonde counterpart, "Ready?" Naruto nodded, as they both headed towards the door. The shinobi decided just to go out in his fishnet chain mail undershirt. Besides the tropical weather around this island didn't really warrant a jacket.

The two made their way outside of the deserted carrier dorm in no time. Heading towards the buzzling areas of the base. However, once they were in the sight-line of others, all eyes were on them. Various girls, pointed and observed them. Others gasped, while a few just gave them a small smile. But the most vibrant reaction to the sight of them was from a mournful Hayasui. She had been working endlessly for the past three days in the infirmary, trying to keep various girls who were in critical conditions alive. It was terrible to say that they were losing more than they saved. It was certainly something a ship girl her age shouldn't see. It was weighing heavily on her. Seeing her friends bleed and cry on the operating table. She was close to her mental breaking point. She just wanted to give up herself. But the moment Hayasui rounded the corner of the dining hall and laid her eyes on Naruto and Kaga, her heart had skipped a beat. She had only seen a little bit of the footage and heard the announcement from the Admiral. These two had almost single handedly saved the entire base from the armada. It was because of them that she was still able to save some of her sisters. Her once hollow and sorrowful appearance quickly changed into one of joy. She hadn't heard much about these two or their location after the battle. But it was good to know that they were still here. Watching over all of them.

So as they approached her, she quickly sidestepped and bowed to the two, "H-Have a nice day Kaga-san! Naruto-san! T-Thank you for saving us all!" She stammered out, looking up at the two.

The two almost immediately stopped, as they stared down at the girl. Kaga was finding all of this extremely confusing. She was expecting the same looks she had been accustomed in the recent days. Hate filled glares, and behind the back comments. This was certainly a 180 for all of these girls. Had Naruto and herself really changed all of their minds so quickly?

Realizing she was taking to long to respond Kaga was about to speak up, but Naruto beat her too it, "Hey don't worry about. You can stand." He smiled.

A shocked Hayasui looked up in surprise, standing up right before the blonde laid his hand on her head and leaned down. Kaga smiled down at them, knowing Naruto would lift the auxiliary ship girls spirits up.

"As long as we're here, nothing bad will happen to this base again. Understand? All of the loss and grief you've experience is over. I promise that you'll all be safe here from now on." He smirked, rustling her hair before standing back up, and waving her a goodbye.

The oiler waved back to them before, turning back towards the medical bays. A new resolve filled her face and her heart, 'They're going to work so hard to keep us all safe. I'll have to work hard then, to make sure all of our girls can live to see that serenity they'll bring us.' She said to herself, breaking off into a sprint towards the ever busy medical bays.

Meanwhile the couple had now reached the entrance of the beaten and battered command building of the naval base. They both slowly walked up the half destroyed marble stairs. Heading inside, but not before passing both Furutaka and Kako. Who both gave them grateful nods. No doubt they were posted their to keep the Admiral safe. Anyhow the two walked inside and headed straight too Admiral Masaki's office, Once they had made it to his door, Nagato greeted them, "It's good to see you two again. I'm glad you're both well rested." She smiled, before going back to her usual neutral expression.

This time Kaga took the lead and shook the battleships hand with a small smile, "It's good to see you too Nagato." She nodded, still weary of any direct contact with ship girls that know of all her actions. So instead of pressing her luck further, Kaga went back and intertwined her fingers with Naruto's. As she did this Nagato's eyes widen then a small smiled formed around her lips, 'That was quick.' She thought to herself.

In the meantime, the naval bases favorite blonde simply scratched the back of his head with a sheepish smile, before directing his attention to the closed door in front of them, "So what does Masaki need from us?" He asked, alright wanting to barge into the Admirals office and insist to know what's going on. He hated waiting. It's one of his most known traits.

The blondes question seemed to bring Nagato out of her thoughts, as she settled her voice, "Oh. That well…." She paused. It really wasn't her place to reveal the details of this emergency summoning. "It would be better off for the Admiral to tell you-"

"It's a rescue operation…" A voice annoyingly said, as Musashi barged through the door behind them. She clearly looked pissed off and tired. Judging by how she looked, everyone in the room could guess that she hadn't been getting much sleep in the past few days. But in the meantime Musashi scanned everyone in the room until her eyes landed on Kaga. The battleship mentally snarled at the carrier, but she wasn't the only one who got pissed. At the meer site of Musashi, Kaga's hair stood on ends, and a familiar headache soon began to form. She mentally snarled back at the battleship.

"What?" Naruto asked, completely oblivious to the entire exchange, as he felt Kaga's grip tighten around his own.

Nagato. Sensing the growing tension between the two quickly tried to calm everything down, by pulling the battleships attention away from the carrier, "Good day Musashi, how's Yamato?"

"She's recovering." She sighed, already realized what the other battleship was trying to do.

"Did someone say a rescue mission?" Maya asked, as she stepped through the door, a confident smirk already plastered across her face. She walked up to the group and slapped Musashi on the shoulder, "Wowww, they got the big ladies working today, ah?" She snickered, as the Yamato-class battleship looked back at her with a scowl, and grasped the heavy cruisers hand tightly, "Owww! Oww! Owwwww!"

"Must you always be so infuriating?" The super battleship asked, letting go of the whining girls hand.

Maya gripped her injured hand, before striking back at the battleship, "Tch! Only with you! You annoying self absorbed bitc-"

" **LADIES!** " A booming voice announced, as Masaki walked through the doorway, followed by a very cheerful Samidare and a still bandaged up Tenryuu. He looked around at everyone, before his obsidian eyes landed on Naruto and Kaga, "It's good to see you two up and around again."

Naruto grinned, before smacking his two fist together, "Thanks Masaki. Whatever you need us for, we're both game. Right Kaga?" He cheered looking back at the carrier.

All eyes were on her now. Especially the Admiral's, this was her moment to prove to everyone in the room that she had truly improved thanks to her blonde. She didn't want to disappoint anyone. Particularly Naruto. So she confidently walked up to Masaki and gave him a compassed salute, "Yes sir! Aircraft carrier Kaga reporting in! Ready to get back into the fight Admiral!"

Masaki lightly smirked, that was all the confirmation he needed. Although she would still have to go to her medical appointments, and be under careful watch. He could tell that for the first time in a long time...Kaga was truly smiling, "That's good to hear." He finally smirked, glad that this whole thing was one step closer coming to an end. And it was all thanks to that mysterious blonde haired man.

"Anyway." He continued, getting back to business, "I'm glad that all of you are back to operational service because we have an emergency on our hands. You all will be heading out almost immediately in a matter that requires extreme swiftness." He paused, motioning for all of them to head into his office before he continued, "Earlier this morning I was directly contacted by the Abyssal western command. It would seem…" He paused, thinking it over one more time if he should reveal this information. Especially with a certain heavy cruiser present, but he decided that this was too important, partially because of their current loses, "The enemy has taken some of our girls hostage…" He sighed, as Maya's eyes lit up on queue.

"Who…?!" She demanded, slamming her hands down on his desk.

"Maya please." He ordered, as the Takao class moved back. Nagato grasped her shoulder to try and control her. It was not mystery that out of all the girls on the base Maya was the most protective of everyone. No matter auxiliary ship, or destroyer in training. Everyone was precious to her. That's why that the next thing Masaki said would shatter her heart.

The Admiral took a deep breath crossed his arms, "After looking over it a numerous amount of times I can confirm that both Takao-class heavy cruisers Takao and Atago were sunk by abyssal forces, just before the attack on this base. Resulting in the capture of Atago." He revealed.

With shocked expressions almost everyone looked back took Maya. Whos eyes widen in pure shock, "B-Big sisters?" She asked, as Tenryuu place her hand on her shoulder sympathetically. The heavy cruiser quickly shook it off, "W-Wait. You said both were sunk? W-What happened to big sister Takao?"

"I'm sorry Maya, but...it's better that you see for yourself." He said calmly as he pointed to the large monitor behind them, "The abyssals sent us this along with a list of demands." Masaki sighed again while the monitor turned on, showing some grainy footage.

Everyone focused in on the monitor, as Maya got the closest. Soon enough the picture came into frame, and the image of a bruised & beaten blonde haired woman could be seen by everyone in the room. She appeared to be chained to a few rocks inside what, looked like an deepsea cave. Almost her entire uniform had been ripped apart and she was bleeding from various gashes around her face, collar, and chest. She looked at the camera with a pleading expression. Maya's shocked expression soon turned into one of rage. She bawled her hand into a fist as she regretfully continued to watch her big sister.

The woman now known as Atago slowly began to talk, her voice weak and broken, "Someone p-please help me." She stuttered out, tears rolling down her face, before a large metallic fist grabbed her head and slammed her into the ground.  
"Foolish fat titted cow! I said silence!" An abyssal screamed, as she slammed Atago's head into the ground again and again before finally letting her go, "Tch. All you're good for is breeding stock." She spat on Atago's head before centering the camera on herself, "Well, Well as you can see Mr Admiral, we had a little something that you might like back. Heh." But as she revealed her face both Naruto's and Kaga's eyes widen in shock. This was no ordinary abyssal

"Southern Oni…" Kaga whispered, as Naruto narrowed his eyes looking up at the all too familiar abyssal.

"That's correct Admiral! Haha! We've gotten ahold of one of your beloved Takao heavy cruisers." She snickered before cupping her chin, "Well we did have two...but she couldn't handle our battleships needs." Southern Oni laughed, turning the camera back to Atago, as she bled out on the floor, "We'll keep her alive for a bit longer. But I wouldn't bet on her having all her limbs by the end of the day. In Fact...I think we'll-"

" **ADMIRAL DON'T!** " Atago suddenly screamed, " **DON'T WASTE ANY LIVES FOR ME! I'M NOT WORTH IT! I'M NOT-** " She was swiftly silenced as Southern Oni kicked her across the face causing her to smack the back of her head against the rock, knocking her out cold.

" **DISRESPECTFUL WHORE! SHUT UP!** " She screamed with rage, as the abyssal began to kick her endlessly, "I AM THE SOUTHERN WAR ONI! You will listen to me my pet! Or so help me my master and I will fucking kil-" Without a second of hestion Maya slammed her fist right into the video feed, shattering the glass, and staring down at the Admiral with rage filled eyes as the others girls rushed to pull her away from him, " **MAYA!** " Musashi yelled out, trying to pull the Takao-class heavy cruiser, "Learn some self restraint!' The battleship added, finally ripping her away from the desk.

Maya looked at Masaki with hatred, as Musashi gripped both her arms, "A-Admiral...when do we set out?" She stammered out, barely containing her growing rage.

The ever calm Masaki sighed, unfazed by her sudden action. He had known something like this would happen, especially with the way Atago was treated in the video, "All of you minus Nagato and Samidare have twenty minutes to prepare, before launch. I suggest Maya you keep your cool during this operation or Atago may not come out of this alive…" He announced, narrowing his eyes at Maya who's eyes widen in shock. How dare he say that! That was her sister! She would do anything for her! SHE! SHE! SHE-

" **Hey**!" A voice yelled, grasping her shoulder.

Maya swung around about to knock the lights out of whoever it was. Nagato, Musashi she didn't care. But instead of any of the girls, she was met face to face with Naruto. Who was staring her down with a concerned look, "Just calm down Maya. We'll get her back. I promise." He said in a soothing voice, "I know it's hard but being angry like this will only keep us here longer, and put Atago at a greater risk. I want to rush out there just like you, but we need level heads to get us through this." Naruto explained as the heavy cruiser began to slowly calm down.

After about thirty more seconds Maya took a deep breath and composed herself, before looking back to the blonde, "T-Thanks. I needed that." She apologized, before looking back to Masaki who simply motioned her out. Knowing she had overstepped her bounds quite a bit now, Maya calmly turned away and walked out of his office. Followed by a worrisome Musashi and Tenryuu.

The Admiral sighed, before looking up to Naruto with a small smile, "Thank you for that Naruto. She's always been a difficult one." He sighed yet again, leaning back in his chair as the Uzumaki gave him a big smirk.

"Don't mention it. I know exactly what she's going through." He said, as Kaga moved to his side her face filled with concern. She had to use all her mental fortitude not to slap Maya across the room as she was poised to strike the blonde.

Masaki cleared his throat, catching Kaga in her train of thought, "Anyway Naruto. Tenryuu will be flagship for this operation. Follow her and provide all the support you can. You'll all be meeting the Abyssals at a set location. Strike fast and hard. To their best belief they still think it's going to be a trade off for information that in fact does not exist. So back our girls up, Tenryuu is still injured so cover her the most. God knows she'll need it." He informed them, taking a deep breath.  
Naruto nodded, as Kaga began to turn to the doorway, pulling the blonde with her as he gave the man a thumbs up, "You got it."

"Also you two be careful." He added, catching Kaga off guard. She stopped and turned back to him with Naruto. Their Admiral would never say that unless something was really troubling him, "That Abyssal asked for both of you by name. I fear that this is the same Southern Oni that you dispatched Naruto. Except she's probably been evolved. Meaning, she's more powerful and unstable. If anything happens. Get all our girls out of there. No matter what. I'm counting on you both." He revealed, his eyes narrowing. The blonde could tell that the Admiral was being completely serious in this matter. Not a hint of his usual boredom across his face at all.

So in turn Naruto smashed his fist together and flared some of his chakra, brighten up the room in orange, "Don't worry, I'll bring Atago and everyone else home. Those bastards will pay for what they did to her and her sister." He growled, face full of confidence.

Masaki nodded to him, and was about to dismiss the two before Kaga suddenly began to speak up, "I will avenge Takao personally and see to it, that Southern Oni will never rise from the abyss again. Admiral. Naruto-kun and I will destroy them." She announced, grasping the blondes hand before turning towards the door. Getting ready for their first real operation together.

Masaki was now left alone with Samidare and Nagato. "Heh. That Naruto's something. Especially with how he is with Kaga, Those two are inseparable at this point." He said aloud, noticing how close the two were acting now. It didn't just seem so one sided before. Now he could tell both parties truly cared for each other. Just by their body language and the way they acted.

Nagato smiled humbly at this, "She certainly has improved over the last few days Masaki."

"It's all thanks to Naruto." He laughed, getting up from his oak desk and heading over to one of his windows. Looking out just in time to see both Naruto and Kaga walking out of the building hand in hand, "Who knows, he might even make a better Admiral then me one day." He spoke, looking back to his two secretary ships with a small smile. "He'll do good for our girls and for this world…"

* * *

 **A/N: AND DONE! HA!**

 **I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and as you can see things are starting to heat up. With the arrival of the world fleets imminent and the reveal of the other three Abyssal commanders this fic is going to be quite different then any other I've written in recent years!**

 **Their world will certainly change in the coming months, but right now all Naruto is focused on is Kaga and saving Atago**

 **Anyway that's about it! If any of you have any questions about the story do not hesitate to PM me they will always be open! Now on to the other question!**

 **Author Question: If you could pick songs to represent each of the main characters what would they be? Japanese? American? I'd love to hear from all of you! I'll post my own at the beginning of chapter 5. Can't wait!**

 **Main characters:**

 **Naruto**

 **Kaga**

 **Tenryuu**

 **Musashi**

 **Maya**


End file.
